Allein gegen den Rest der Welt
by jolly007
Summary: AU, OOC. Ich werde von der Weißen Seite gesucht. Ich werde von der Schwarzen Seite gesucht. Ich hasse beide. Denn ich bin die dritte Seite. Ich allein , gegen den Rest der Welt.
1. Der einzige Ausweg

_Der einzige Ausweg – mein Leben ist ein Alptraum_

_Die anderen sagen, es ist schön,  
__Dass du jede Nacht in meinen Träumen weiterlebst.  
__Sie glauben, es hilft mir,  
__Dass du jede Nacht mit mir sprichst.  
__Sie denken, ich freue mich,  
_

_Dass du jede Nacht sagst, es tut dir leid, mich verlassen zu haben.  
__Sie sagen, ein Mensch stirbt erst, wenn man nicht mehr an ihn denkt.  
_

_Sie sagen, es ist schön, dass ich noch träumen kann._

_Ich möchte nicht mehr an dich denken.  
__Ich möchte, dass du deinen Frieden findest.  
__Sie wissen nicht, dass du mir jede Nacht die Schuld gibst._

_Sie wissen nicht, dass es Alpträume sind._

„Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass diese Dursleys dich so behandeln. Aber du musst bei ihnen bleiben. Der Blutschutz…"  
Natürlich musste er es gewusst haben. Schließlich wohnte neben ihm Arabella Figg. Und das nicht zufällig. Die musste regelmäßig Bericht abstatten.

Oder Sirius Tod. Harry war sich sicher, dass an der Sache etwas faul war. Seine Freunde trösteten ihn, erklärten ihm, er solle nicht darüber nachdenken, er wäre nicht schuld, es wäre einfach Pech. Aber irgendwas stimmte da nicht. Wieso sollte er nicht darüber nachdenken? Sie waren im Ministerium gewesen, hatte gekämpft. Sirius hatte sich mit Lestrange duelliert, sie hatte ihn mit einem roten Blitz getroffen, und er war rücklings in ein Tor gefallen. Und dann – dann hatte Harry ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Eigentlich, wenn er es genauer betrachtete, hatten sie ihn nicht zu ihm gelassen. Er wusste nicht einmal, wo Sirius Grab lag. Harry stockte. Er wusste nicht einmal, _ob_ Sirius in einem Grab lag. Das war der Haken. Warum hatte er sich nicht von Sirius verabschieden dürfen? Warum? Weil er vielleicht gar nicht tot war? Warum sollten sie das tun?

Nicht nachdenken, ermahnte er sich. Nur keine falsche Hoffnung machen. Er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Petunia Dursley sah noch einmal nach ihrem Neffen. Er hatte die letzten Tage reichlich verwirrt gewirkt, und sich total zurückgezogen. Es war nicht so, dass Petunia Harry, den Menschen, hasste. Sie hasste Harry, den Zauberer. Der im Moment ziemlich hilflos wirkte, und total abgemagert war. Kein Wunder, nach dem sein Pate gestorben war. Dieser Dumbledore hatte ihr wieder einen Brief geschickt, es täte ihm leid, dass sie sich wieder die Mühe machen müssten, und Harry bei sich wohnen lassen müssten. Sie mochte diesen Zauberer nicht. Aber das war nichts Besonderes. Sie hatte keine Zauberer gemocht, außer vielleicht den kleinen Jungen mit den schwarzen Augen, den Lilys Mann so gehasst hatte. Irgendwie war der anders gewesen. „Deine Welt ist wohl auch nicht so grün, wie sie sein soll, mhhm?", murmelte sie eher zu sich selbst, als sie das Zimmer verlies.

„Das war ein Fehler, Nott. Du bist ein Versager. Crucio", schrie die Gestalt. Der Lichtstrahl traf ihn und er ging zu Boden. Nur nicht schreien, nur nicht schreien. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, bis sie bluteten, aber er spürte es nicht. Alles, was er spürte, waren diese unsäglichen Schmerzen. Der Lord nahm den Fluch von ihm. „Danke, Meister, " keuchte er. „Ich werde deinen Schatz begnadigen, Bella. Avada Kedavra!" Der grüne Strahl raste auf ihn zu.

Schreiend wachte Harry auf. Seine Narbe brannte und sein Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er gerade in tausende Stücke gerissen worden. Zuerst hatte er geträumt, seine Tante wäre bei ihm gewesen. „Deine Welt ist wohl auch nicht so grün, wie sie sein soll." Und dann diese Vision. Nott war tot. Getötet durch das grausame grüne Licht. „_Grün_", murmelte er. Das war die Lösung! Der Fluch, der Sirius getroffen hatte, war kein Todesfluch gewesen. Rot! Ein einfacher Stupor!

Entsetzt schrak er hoch. Sirius war noch am Leben. Warum tat ihm das Dumbledore an? Vermutlich aus dem gleichen Grund, warum er Snape auf ihn hetzte. Und warum er ihn zu den Dursleys geschickt hatte. Harry war eine Waffe. Und diese Waffe sollte gefügig werden. Was hatte er noch nicht erfahren? Er wusste nur, dass er hier nicht bleiben konnte.

Wie kam er hier weg? Die Frage war einfach zu beantworten. Gar nicht. Er konnte nicht unbemerkt aus der Tür. Dort patrouillierten sicher dutzende Mitglieder des Ordens. Flohpulver gab es hier nicht, Portschlüssel funktionierten nicht. Und apparieren wäre auch nicht möglich gewesen, falls er es gekonnt hätte. Hermine? Ron? Nein, er konnte ihnen nicht trauen, nach diesen Briefen: _Denk nicht darüber nach, Harry. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe._

Er konnte hier nicht weggehen. Was wäre, wenn sie ihn wegbrachten? Harry grinste. Jeder andere Ort wäre einfacher zu verlassen, als dieser hier. In seinem Kopf reifte ein wahnwitziger Plan.

Severus Snape war gerade auf Patrouille um das Haus. Er war sauer, er sollte einen ganzen Tag opfern, nur um aufzupassen, dass Potter nichts passierte. Ein markerschütternder Schrei gellte um 6 Uhr morgens durch den Ligusterweg. Petunia wollte gerade Harry wecken, er solle Duddyschätzchens Geburtstagsfrühstück vorbereiten. Severus stürmte das Haus. Vermutlich war es Fehlalarm und diese dumme Muggel hatte sich an einer Spinne erschreckt. Aber er hatte klare Anweisung von Dumbledore, er solle bei jeder Kleinigkeit nachschauen. Er war da anderer Meinung. Potter würde es besser gehen, wenn nicht jede Eule, nein, jedes Staubflinserl, das in sein Leben trat, kontrolliert werden würde. Aber Dumbledore wäre nicht Dumbledore, wenn er seine Ideen nicht durchsetzen würde.

Diese Dursley stand in der Tür zu Potters Zimmer. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, einer düsteren Vorahnung folgend. Blut. Überall. Shit, murmelte er. Dann löste er den Notfallalarm des Ordens aus. Harry, nein Potter, hatte eine Nachricht auf die Tapete geschmiert, seine vielleicht letzten Worte mit seinem Blut auf die Wand verewigt.

_Ich wurde geboren, ohne dass mich jemand gefragt hätte._

_Ich überlebte, ohne dass mich jemand gefragt hätte._

_Ich wurde euer Held, ohne dass mich jemand gefragt hätte._

_Aber wie ich sterbe, könnt ihr nicht bestimmen!_

Am Boden standen noch ein paar Worte, kaum lesbar. Er musste zusammengebrochen sein.  
_Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, ist tot. Schade, dass ihr Harry, den Jugendlichen, nicht kanntet. Er hat er…  
_Das letzte Wort endete an Harrys Handgelenk. Er hörte Schritte. „Hier oben", rief er, und kniete sich über den Jungen. Gott sei Dank, der Puls war noch zu spüren. Fragte sich nur, wie lange noch.

In diesem Moment brachte eine weiße Schneeeule Virginia Weasley einen Brief.

_An meine Freundin Virginia:  
__Wenn du diese Zeile liest, dann glaubst du, du liest sie zu spät. Es ist nicht zu spät, doch es war nie früh genug, um mich aufzuhalten, das zu tun, was ich tun werde. Noch bevor jenem Tag war es beschlossene Sache, darum mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Erinnere dich nicht an Harry Potter, der diese Zeilen geschrieben hat, sondern erinnere dich an mich, den, der geweint hat, als er erkannt hat, dass er diesen Entschluss treffen musste._

_Warum jetzt, fragst du dich? Jetzt, wo schon Wochen vergangen sind? Du hast gespürt, dass meine Gelassenheit nur eine Maske war und du hast sie akzeptiert. Du hast gewusst, dass ich noch Zeit brauche. Du hast mich oft angeschaut in letzter Zeit, dein Blick war besorgt und traurig. Ich wollte dich nicht in Erinnerung behalten, wie du damals mit eingefallenem Gesicht und dunklen Augenringen an meinem Bett gesessen bist. Nein, ich behalte dich in Erinnerung, wie du jetzt vermutlich warst. Fröhliche Augen, leuchtende Diamanten, die endlich wieder Hoffnung zeigen. Wir waren so verschieden, niemand hätte verstanden, warum wir uns mochten. _

_Es waren nur unsere Masken, die verschieden waren, du warst süß und schüchtern, ich war fröhlich und undurchdringlich. Nach innen aber teilten wir dasselbe Schicksal. Wir spielten eine Rolle, die wir hassten, du die kleine Schwester von Ron, das unscheinbare süße Ding. Ich der strahlende Held, der ich nie sein wollte. Zwei Schicksale, so unterschiedlich und doch so gleich. Ich weiß, dass diese Tat egoistisch von mir ist. Du bist die Einzige, die einen Brief erhält, denn du bist auch die einzige, die Harry kannte und nicht nur Harry Potter._

_Sag den Lehrern und Ron und Mine, dass ich nicht mehr konnte. Sie werden nicht verstehen. Sag ihnen, sie hatten es nicht sehen können. Sie sollen sich keine Vorwürfe machen._

_Ich möchte dir noch ein paar Worte mit auf den Weg geben, in der Hoffnung, dass du sie irgendwann verstehst: Eine Waffe braucht ein Ziel, Virginia. Wenn man ihr einen Krieger als Ziel gibt, wird sie ihn töten. Aber vielleicht versteht sie irgendwann, dass auch der Führer der Waffe ein Krieger ist._

_Bewahre diese Worte in deinem Gedächtnis, bis der Zeitpunkt, an dem du sie verstehst, gekommen ist. Ich weiß, dass das bald sein wird._

_Ich werde mir jetzt die Pulsadern aufschneiden. Es ist der einzige Ausweg, den ich gefunden habe. Weißt du, ich möchte meine Mum und meinen Dad sehen. Ich möchte Ihnen erzählen, dass du ein besonderer Mensch bist. Heute Nacht stirbt Harry Potter. Und Harry kehrt zu den Menschen zurück, die ihn mögen._

_Vergiss mich nicht, Große, in Liebe_

_Harry_

_Eines Tages wirst du dich fragen,  
__was mir wichtiger war.  
__Meine Freunde, oder mein Leben.  
__Ich hätte gesagt, mein Leben,  
__Und ich werde gegangen sein,  
__ohne dich wissen zu lassen,  
__dass Du mein Leben warst_

Er hörte eine Stimme, die zu ihm sprach. Sie war weich, aber er konnte kein Wort verstehen. Er lauschte ihrem melodiösen Klang, bis er wieder einschlief.

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, war alles weiß. Hatten sie ihn etwa doch nicht gefunden? Es war warm hier. Und so weich. Alles war so schön weiß. Im Himmel. Mein Gott, vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht, dass sie ihn nicht gefunden hatten. Im Himmel.

Dann trat eine verschwommene Person in seinen Blickwinkel. Ein Engel?  
„20 Punkte für Gryffindor, weil du überlebt hast." Definitiv kein Engel. McGonnagal.  
„Shit."  
„20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, wegen unangemessener Sprache." Snape.  
„Severus!"  
„Ja, Minerva?"

Harry musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Fast wäre sein Plan gescheitert, aber wenn sich McGonnagal und Snape an seinem Krankenbett stritten, hatte alles geklappt. Er blickte auf, sah in enttäuschte, sorgenvolle Gesichter. Dumbledore, Lupin, Weasley,.. der gesamte Orden schien da zu sein. In manchen Gesichtern sah er auch unterdrückte Wut.

Dumbledore blickte seine beiden Hauslehrer strafend an. Harry dachte an Sirius und versuchte, ein paar Tränen zu zerdrücken. Es sollte realistisch wirken. „Nicht mal das schaffe ich." Dann schloss er die Augen und wurde glücklicherweise gleich ohnmächtig. Traumlos – Trank in hohen Dosen war einfach genial. Er war froh, diesen Hinweis in seinem Buch gelesen zu haben.

„Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?"  
Es war Kingsley, der ihm antwortete.  
„Petunia hat gekreischt. Frage mich, was sie um 6 Uhr in deinem Zimmer wollte."  
„6 Uhr? Normalerweise muss ich erst um 7... Duddyschätzchens Geburtstag! Verdammt."  
Arthur Weasley blickte fragend drein.  
„Duddyschätzchen?"  
Harry zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. Der halbe Orden wusste von der Sache, also hatte sich Wiesel gefälligst nicht so blöd zu stellen. Erstaunlicherweise antwortete Snape.  
„Sein Cousin. Er hätte wahrscheinlich Frühstück machen müssen. Obwohl, bei Potters Talent für Zaubertränke würde ich ihn das nicht machen lassen."  
„Severus!"  
„Ja, Minerva?"

„Warum, Harry?", sie hatten Dumbledore diese Frage überlassen. Gut so.  
„Weil … ich möchte nicht darüber reden." Harry setzte seine eiskalte Maske auf und widerstand Dumbledores mitleidigem Blick.  
„Nun gut, fürs erste werden wir es dabei belassen. Ich vermute, du willst nicht zu deinen Verwandten zurück, darum darfst du hier in Hogwarts bleiben. Du wirst dir einen Raum in den Kerkern aussuchen, die Türme sind in den Ferien nicht sicher genug. Und ich werde einen Zauber über dich aussprechen, der verhindert, dass du dich selbst verletzen kannst."

Harry grinste innerlich. Bei den Kerkern, wo der Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade war. Das war wahrscheinlich eher als Strafe gedacht – Snapes Gegenwart.  
„Kerker – aber ich will –"  
„Keine Widerworte, Harry. Wir hatten schon genug Ärger."  
Ich auch. fügte Harry in Gedanken hinzu.

_Sie wissen nicht, dass du mir jede Nacht die Schuld gibst.  
__Sie wissen nicht, dass es Alpträume waren._

_Aus denen ich aufgewacht bin.  
__In die reale Welt,  
__die mein schlimmster Alptraum ist,  
__und niemand kann mich aufwecken._

_Sie sagen, es ist schön, dass ich noch träumen kann._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Das ist also mein zweites größeres Projekt und das erste große, das ich veröffentlich.. Es wäre nett, wenn ihr mir ein paar rewiews schreiben würdet. Ich brauche nämlich ein paar gute Tipps für Harrys neuen Style. Er verändert sich in den nächsten Kapiteln ziemlich (so ab Kapitel 6, in etwa), menschlich, und auch äußerlich. (Let's go shopping g). Snape wird sowieso ziemlich OOC, darum, wer gute sarkastische Kommentare weiß, bitte schreiben._

_(ach ja: Das Gedicht mit den „Eines Tages wirst du mich fragen…" stammt nicht von mir, und lautet im Original vermutlich auch anders – ich habe es aus dem Gedächtnis herausgekramt, und ein bisschen verändert. Ich möchte den Dichter damit nicht beleidigen, oder seine Rechte wegnehmen, oder was auch immer, aber wenn er es will, kann ich es auch löschen. Ich finde nur, das die Worte so schön passen..) _

_Ach ja, er hat was mit Ginny und ihr nie so richtig gesagt, wie sehr er sie liebt. (ich hatte eigentlich was mit Slash vor, aber dann eine Idee für ein richtiges fluffiges Ende, und na ja, da passen Sirius oder Sevvie nicht so rein seufz Obwohl, wenn jemand eine gute Idee hat, kann man ja noch was machen._

_Geplant sind momentan etwa zwanzig Kapitel, davon sind sieben schon sehr weit fortgeschritten (dummerweise hatte ich beim dritten eine neue Idee, und musste ziemlich viel überarbeiten). Ich update in einem Rhythmus von maximal zwei Wochen, und habe mir vorgenommen, bis Ende des Schuljahres die Geschichte abgeschlossen zu haben. Wie man merkt, ignoriere ich Band 6, da er meine Lieblingscharaktere nicht so gut darstellt. Gut, wenn noch Fragen, Fehler, oder Ideen da sind, reviewt bitte. Ich warte auf eure (konstruktive) Kritik._

_Liebe Grüße _

_Jolly _


	2. Bücher und andere Fluchtmöglichkeiten

_Bücher und andere Fluchtmöglichkeiten_

_Betrachten wir Bücher doch nicht nur als Bücher, sondern als das, was sie sind: Möglichkeiten zum Rückzug! (aus dem Internet entnommen)_

_„_Harry, wir haben dir ein Zimmer hergerichtet. Du wirst jetzt mitkommen und es dir anschauen. Remus wird ab morgen bei dir bleiben. Ihm geht es nicht gut wegen Sirius und dann muss er sich auch noch Sorgen machen wegen dir."

Harry überhörte stillschweigend den unterschwelligen Vorwurf, er sei egoistisch Remus gegenüber. _Harry, du bist nicht schuld_, hatte Her- Granger geschrieben. Wie Recht sie hatte. Der einzige, der Schuld hatte, war und blieb Dumbledore. Gedanken machte er sich eher wegen Remus. Der überwachte ihn sicher Tag und Nacht. Wann war noch mal Vollmond? Der erste Teil seiner Flucht, nämlich die aus dem Ligusterweg war geschafft. Nun kam der einfachere: Raus aus Hogwarts.

„Hier sind ein paar Bücher. Würde dir nicht schaden, was zu lernen, für den Kampf, " er gab Harry ein Zaubertränkebuch und das Lehrbuch für Zauberkunst. Lächerlich.  
„Essen kannst du dir bei Dobby bestellen."  
Dumbledore verließ ihn und Harry blickte sich um. Er erkannte den Raum wieder – es war der Raum, wo der Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade begann. Idioten! Jetzt musste er erstmal planen, wie er sich Remus gegenüber verhalten sollte. Am besten apathisch. Nur mit dem Zaubertränkebuch beschäftigt. Nur nicht reden. Ach, musste Dumbledore immer alles so kompliziert machen? Er könnte schon längst frei sein!

Das Lehrbuch für Zauberkunst knallte Harry gegen die Wand, die daraufhin kurz bläulich aufleuchtete. Überwachungszauber! Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, was er für einen Alarm ausgelöst hatte. Er schnappte sich das Tränkebuch, legte sich aufs Bett und begann zu lesen. Das Buch war außergewöhnlich interessant geschrieben, es beschrieb nicht Rezepte, sondern Wirkungen der Zutaten. Harry war fasziniert. Vielleicht konnte er die Zeit bis Vollmond doch nutzen? Oh, was war aus ihm geworden? Wo war Sirius? Irgendwo in Hogwarts? Ob er von dem Komplott wusste? Eine Träne rann langsam über sein Gesicht. _Das Flubberwurmkraut hat kaum magische Eigenschaften, sondern dient als Verdickungsmittel. Es reagiert nur mit den Haaren von Animagi_… Sirius…

Severus Snape öffnete die Tür, er hatte den Auftrag, nach Potter zu schauen, wenn ein Alarm auslöste. Am Boden lag ein vollkommen zerfleddertes Zauberkunstbuch. Potter saß tränenüberströmt auf seinem Bett und las – ein _Zaubertränkebuch_. Nicht irgendein Zaubertränkebuch – die Zaubertränkebibel schlechthin . Als Potter aufblickte, wusste Severus Snape, dass irgendetwas in den letzten Jahren schrecklich falsch gelaufen sein musste. Er sollte diesen Jungen hassen, weil er so fröhlich und ruhmreich war, und dann – dann machte der alles kaputt, mit einem Blick. Snape hatte Mitleid, Mitleid, mit diesem Kind, das viel zu viel gesehen hatte, um noch ein Kind zu sein. Mit diesem Kind, dem er nicht sagen konnte, dass alles gut werden würde. Weil es nicht stimmte. Weil dieses Häufchen Elend nun einmal die Zukunft der Zauberwelt war.

„Abend, Sir."  
„Potter. Haben Sie diesen Alarm ausgelöst?"  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich so überwacht werde. Ich habe das Buch an die Wand geschleudert."  
„Darf man fragen, warum?"  
„Weil ich verdammt noch mal Voldemort nicht mir Wingardium Leviosa besiegen kann!"  
Potters Stimme war schrill und unnatürlich.  
„Potter, das wissen wir genauso gut wie Sie. Nur wenn Sie sich selbst umbringen, dann hat er gewonnen, ohne dass Sie es probiert hätten."  
Potter lächelte eiskalt.  
„Ja, und der Krieg ist auch entschieden. Dann ist wieder Frieden, nicht wahr? Dass das Böse gewonnen hat, ist mir dann egal, weil das krieg ich nicht mehr mit."  
„Potter!"

Aber dieser reagierte nicht mehr. Vielleicht sollte er doch mit Dumbledore reden? Dieser hatte gemeint, Potter wäre nur etwas emotional überbelastet. Emotional überbelastet. Klar, darum versuchte er auch, sich selbst umzubringen. Manchmal war der Alte ein richtiger Idiot. Snape seufzte und ging in seine Gemächer zurück. Er konnte nichts für den Jungen tun. Außer ihm ein paar vernünftige Bücher zu bringen. _Zaubertränkebücher._

Neuer Tag, neuer Besuch, dachte Harry, als Remus das Zimmer betrat. „Hallo Harry, schön, dich zu sehen!", sagte er lächelnd, doch das Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. Harry blickte auf. Er wusste, das Remus es gut mit ihm meinte, aber er hatte nun einmal genug von diesen leeren Phrasen. Außerdem ging es ihm ja eigentlich ganz gut, was die anderen nicht wussten.  
„Severus hat mir ein paar Bücher für dich mitgegeben. Wusste gar nicht, dass dich Zaubertränke interessieren."  
Ja, und das ist nicht das Einzige, was du nicht von mir weißt, dachte Harry, begnügte sich aber, desinteressiert dreinzuschauen. Moment, Snape hatte ihm Bücher mitgegeben? IHM? Dem Harry Potter, den er so hasste, hatte Snape Zaubertränkebücher gegeben? Er blickte auf und nahm die Bücher. Nun gut, so hatte er wenigstens Beschäftigung für vierzehn Tage. Beschäftigung, bis zum Vollmond.  
„Harry, willst du nicht mit mir reden?"  
„Harry?"  
„Ich weiß, dass es schwierig für dich sein muss, aber du solltest darüber reden."  
Oh verdammt, es war schwierig, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Zeit zum Arbeiten! Er begann mit _Zutaten von A – Z_, dem dicksten Buch. _Acrumantulablut. In flüssiger Form oder eingedickt als Gel erhältlich. Relativ selten, da Acrumant…  
_„Harry!"  
Konnte der ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen?  
… _es reagiert sehr explosiv, wenn es auf nautente Zutaten trifft, und wirkt dann je nach Zutat je nach Klassifizierung (siehe Absatz II)…  
_Was zum Teufel waren nautente Zutaten? Irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, ein bisschen wenig über Zaubertränke zu wissen. Also schlug er ein anderes Buch an.  
_Der erste eigene Trank. Das Einsteigerwerk für angehende Giftmischer.  
__Der Autor dieses Buches erwartet nicht, dass der Leser je die Schönheit und Anmut eines still vor sich hinblubbernden Trankes erkennt, das Glücksgefühl erlebt, wenn ein Trank zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die richtige Konsistenz erhält,._.  
"Harry, hör mir zu!"  
_Nun, dies ist ein Einsteigerwerk und soll Ihnen die Fähigkeiten vermitteln, die Sie brauchen, um Tränke nachzubrauen und schlussendlich mit Hilfe von einigen Zutatenlexika eigene Tränke zu entwickeln.  
__Beginnen wir mit der Einteilung der Tränke. Es gibt 19 Grundkategorien: innerlich angewandte Tränke, dazu gehören Heiltränke, Gifte, Fluchtränke,…  
_Harry nahm ein Pergament und begann, sich Notizen zu machen. Remus hatte er vollkommen ausgeblendet.

Doch dieser beobachtete den Jungen genau. Hätten sie es wissen sollen, dass er so verdammt labil war? Dass er so stark schien, und doch zerbrochen war? Remus wusste, dass Harry Zaubertränke hasste. Und jetzt verkroch sich dieses Kind – nein, Harry war schon längst kein Kind mehr, jetzt verkroch sich dieser junge Mann geradezu in diese Bücher. Remus seufzte. Irgendetwas war in den letzten Jahren schrecklich falsch gelaufen.

Er stand auf und ging in die Halle, das Essen sollte gleich beginnen. Harry sollte im Kerker bleiben und sich etwas von Dobby holen.  
"Sind meine Bücher noch intakt?", sprach Severus ihn an.  
"Ja, Harry liest sie ständig. Warum fragst du?"  
„Nun ja, gestern hatte ich ihm gesprochen und er hat sein Zauberkunstbuch zerstört."  
„Er hat mit dir gesprochen?"  
„Natürlich."  
„Und ich habe 3 Stunden auf ihn eingeredet, ohne Wirkung."

Eine Woche später. Harry hatte noch immer nicht mit Remus gesprochen. Auch nicht mit Pomfrey. Nicht mit Granger, nicht mit Weasley und schon gar nicht mit Dumbledore. Snape hätte ihn vermutlich aus der Reserve locken können. Harry wusste jetzt, was Zaubertränke so faszinierend machten. Er hatte das Buch durch und entwickelte bereits einen Trank. Einen Wachhaltetrank, kombiniert mit einem Stärkungstrank, spezialisiert auf die geistige Wachheit.

Er wollte Snape bitten, diesen brauen zu dürfen. Leider konnte er diesen nicht rufen, da er den Raum nicht verlassen durfte. Und Remus um Hilfe bitten, nein. Harry hatte eine bessere Idee. Er schoss ein Tintenfass gegen die Wand und merkte, dass der Alarm anschlug. Remus begriff das nicht, er sprang auf und lief zu Harry. „Ganz ruhig, Kleiner. Ich bin ja da." Als Snape die Tür hereingestürmt kam, riss Harry sich los und gab ihm das Buch zurück. „Danke, Sir. Ich hätte eine Bitte, kann ich diesen Trank probieren?" Er gab Snape den Zettel, und dieser schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Dieser Trank ist mir unbekannt. Aber er dürfte nicht gefährlich sein. Kommen Sie, Sie haben Glück, dass ich gute Laune habe." Harry schritt aus der Tür. Das war ein Fehler, denn nun gingen mehrere Alarme an. „Shit." „Potter, Sie haben sich in Ihrer Ausdrucksweise deutlich verschlechtert."

Dumbledore kam mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf sie zu gerannt, hielt aber inne, als er Snape sah. „Albus, ich hab ihn raus gelassen. Diese Alarmzauber sind Schwachsinn. Jedes mal, wenn Potter etwas will, ruft er mich, indem er etwas gegen die Wand schleudert. Ich bin doch kein Dienstmädchen."  
Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen.  
„Ich glaube auch, dass es Harry wieder besser geht. Finite Incandem."  
Der Direktor verschwand.

„Kommen Sie, bevor ich es mir anders überlege. Wieder besser geht… Klar… Woher haben Sie dieses Rezept?"  
„Ich habe es selbst entwickelt." In Potters Stimme klang Stolz mit. Diese Niete wollte ihm nicht etwa weismachen, dass – obwohl, so dumm konnte der Junge gar nicht sein, aber trotzdem..  
„Jaja, und Longbottom bekommt nächstes Jahr ein Erwartungen übertroffen. Ich mag es nicht angelogen zu werden, Potter"  
„Aber ich – "  
„Was sind lumeadische Zutaten?"  
„Nesselblütler, bei Mondschein gepflückt. Dazu gehören unter anderem das Feenkraut und der Liadifstaub. Übrigens, das mit Neville merke ich mir."  
Snape knurrte. Irgendjemand hatte Potter dieses Rezept zugesteckt. Sie waren beim Labor angelangt. Snape hatte keine Lust, dass sich Potter selbst verletzte, darum wies er ihn an, still an einem Platz zu sitzen. Er ging die Zutatenliste durch und begann mit der Arbeit. _Als letztes Feenkraut hinzufügen, wenn 78,3 Grad erreicht sind._ Der Trank färbte sich zart violett, und Potter strahlte. Snape füllte zehn Phiolen davon ab und reichte sie Potter. „Bis morgen erhalte ich eine Abschrift ihres Rezepts, Potter. Vielleicht sind sie doch nicht so hoffnungslos, wie ich dachte."  
Harry rannte zurück in seinen Raum. Snape blickte ihm nachdenklich nach. Himmel, der Junge war mager!

Beim nächsten Essen sprach er mit Remus.  
„Der Junge hat Talent, das kann er sicher nicht von seinem Vater haben."  
„Severus, er – "  
„Schon gut, Wölfchen. Was anderes, wann hat er das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?"  
„Er ruft immer Dobby, wenn wir hier essen."  
„Tut er das, oder erzählt er das nur?"

Remus sprang auf und lief in Harrys Raum. Er packte diesen am Arm, entsetzt, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass der Junge nur noch Haut und Knochen war. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal gegessen?" Harry antwortete nicht. „Wann?", er schrie. Harrys Hand zitterte. „DOBBY!"  
„Master Lupin, Sie wünschen?"  
„Wann hast du Harry das letzte Mal etwas zu Essen gebracht?"  
„Das war vor 6 Tagen, Sir."  
„Du kannst gehen."  
Remus wandte sich an Harry. „6 Tage! Bist du wahnsinnig? Du bist ohnehin untergewichtig und dann isst du 6 Tage nichts?"  
Harry zuckte nur die Achseln. „Wie ich sterbe, ist doch egal."  
„Harry? Bist du komplett durchgedreht?"

Einige Minuten und einen Wutanfall später erklärte Remus: „Ab heute isst du mit uns in der Großen Halle. Und du wirst diese erst verlassen, wenn ich es dir erlaube, sprich, wenn du gegessen hast. Die Alarme hat Dumbledore übrigens aufgehoben."Remus' Stimme klang sauer. Wütend. Bestimmt. Aber die Nachricht, dass die Alarme aus waren, fand Harry _sehr_ positiv. Noch 3 Tage bis Vollmond.

Mittag, nächster Tag.  
Er musste sich an den Lehrertisch setzen. „Auroren essen tapfer.", hörte er McGonnagal zu ihm flüstern. Klar. Nur wollte Harry keiner mehr werden. Er verzog innerlich das Gesicht. Vor ihm stand ein prall gefüllter Teller mit allen möglichen Leckereien. Leider hatte er keinen Hunger. Nur Remus schien das anders zu sehen.  
„Du verlässt diesen Raum erst, wenn der Teller leer ist."  
Harry begann, in Gedanken Zaubertrankrezepte aufzusagen.  
…_40 Tropfen Silberwasser mit 3 Milliliter Drachenblut verrühren und 96 Gramm getrocknetem Murtlab vermengen, dabei darauf achten, dass …  
_„Ich gäbe eine Galleone für seine Gedanken jetzt.", seufzte Remus.  
„Wird gemacht", meinte Snape spöttisch. Das Wölfchen hatte anscheinend vergessen, dass in der Zauberwelt einiges möglich war. Zeit ihm eins auszuwischen!  
„Legilimitis!", rief er. Und zum ersten Mal entglitten Severus in Gegenwart von seinen Kollegen seine Gesichtszüge: _„… Den Kessel auf 99,1 Grad erhitzen und dann 3.5 Mikrounzen Kutasblätter hinzufügen. Die Masse abkühlen lassen und schlussendlich mit Flubberwurmpulver auf die gewünschte Konsistenz bringen…"_

Beim Abendessen stand der Teller immer noch da. Harry war es prinzipiell egal, wo er seinen Tag verbrachte. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht essen wollte, er hatte es in letzter Zeit schlichtweg vergessen, bis Remus ihn angesprochen – angeschrieen hatte. Und dann hatte er gemerkt, dass es ein gutes Druckmittel war. Da er in seiner Kindheit mit wenig hatte auskommen müssen, brauchte er nicht diese Unmengen. Es war paradox. Bei den Dursleys war er der kleine unnütze Freak gewesen, hatte oft Hunger gehabt und war nie beachtet worden. Und hier, hier war er der (immer noch kleine) sehr nützliche Held, wurde gezwungen, zu essen, und ständig machte sich wer Sorgen.

Apropos Sorgen, er machte sich auch welche. Um Snape. Der schaute ihn seit Mittag so komisch an. Irgendwie ungläubig. Was soll's. Als würde ihn der noch interessieren.  
„Harry, heute ist Vollmond."  
„Na und."  
„Du weißt, was ich meine. Ich werde dich alleine lassen. Du wirst morgen um 11 zum Brunch erscheinen, Snape ist für dich verantwortlich."  
„Brunch? Snape?"  
"Harry, ich kann nichts dafür. Es was Albus' Idee."  
„Gute Nacht."  
„Hahaha. Manchmal bist du echt _lustig_, Harry."  
Remus ging und Harry fing an zu lachen. Der Direktor organisierte einen Brunch, und schenkte ihm somit Zeit. Zeit, bis sie entdeckt hatten, dass er fort war. Er rief Dobby.

„Master Potter, sie wünschen?"  
„Dobby, richte mir ein Lunchpaket. Ich bleibe länger auf und habe dann vielleicht Hunger."  
„Dobby findet es schön, dass Master Potter etwas essen will."  
Der kleine Hauself hüpfte aufgeregt hin und her.  
„Und noch was Dobby, bring mir eine Tasse Kakao."  
„Ich komme gleich. Master Potter geht es besser. Schööön…"  
Harry blickte dem Kleinen kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

Wenige Minuten später kippte er zwei Phiolen seines Trankes in den Kakao und trank diesen. Dann nahm er die restlichen Phiolen steckte sie in seine Schultasche. Dazu wanderten seine Aufzeichnungen, allen voran die mit den Zaubertränken, eine Liste mit den Büchern, die Snape ihm gegeben hatte, ein Foto von seinen Eltern, die Flöte, die er in seinem ersten Jahr von Hagrid bekommen hatte, und sein Tarnumhang. Das Lunchpaket legte er obenauf. Ein ziemlich privates Foto von Ginny steckte er in seine Hemdtasche. Den Rest seines vorherigen Lebens würde er zurücklassen.

Er öffnete den Geheimgang (das Passwort lautete: Butterbier) und schlich davon. In Hogsmeade drehte er sich noch einmal nach Hogwarts um. Dann strich er sich die Abdeckcreme von Dudley über seine Narbe und sprach einen Illusionszauber. Nun war Harry Potter tot. Das Flohpulver schickte ihn in die Nocturngasse.

* * *

_A/N: Das Kapitel ist früh dran, da ich wider Erwarten eine gute Inspiration bei Kapitel3 hatte - eine Erinnerung an ein Buch, das mir einst vererbt wurde. Nun ja, inzwischen sind 7 Kapitel fertig, der Plan ist relativ ausgereift (obwohl ich für Ideen im speziellen zu Streichen, neuem Styling, sarkastischen Kommentaren und Todesserzielen habe. Auch Ideen zu magischen Gebäudebau wären gut).  
__Snape ist OOC; Remus ist OOC; und den Spruch Auroren essen tapfer, hab ich wo geklaut. Was haltet ihr sonst davon?Ein paar Worte? (bitte?)  
Lg  
Jolly_

Majano-two: Nun ja, vielleicht wollte Harry gar nicht Selbstmord begehen? Überleg mal, wann hätte Dumbledore ihn vom Ligusterweg weggebracht? Wo man geschützt ist, wird man überwacht - Hogwarts ist unübersichtlicher. (spätestens inKapitel6 erkennst du (und auch jemandanderes), waspassiert ist.  
"Severus! Ja, Minerva", ist so einer meiner Lieblingssprüche, denn er hat einen wahren Ursprung. Mein Mathelehrer und ich führen einen kleinen Privatkrieg (wer findet einen Fehler beim anderen) und immer wenn ich Blödsinnmache, meint er: "JOLLY!" Und ich: "Ja, Professor?"  
Ernst wirds bei mir im dritten Kapitel, aber eher in eine andere Richtung als im sechsten Band. Ich bastle gerade an einer Szene, bei der Harry ziemlich erwachsen wird. Meiner Meinung nach sind gewisse Dinge in den Büchern zu genau behandelt, und andere längst überfällig. Und damit meine ich nicht nur, dass er endlich mal ne vernünftige Beziehung hat. (Tut mir leid, mit 16 zum ersten Mal richtig küssen ist doch lächerlich)  
Ginny heißt eigentlich Ginevra (laut einem Interview), aber ich finde Virginia viel süßer. Obwohl unschuldig...

_Miss Mess: Keine Sorge, Remus wird schon anders. Im Moment hat er nur noch nicht die Überlegungen gemacht, die Harry dazu brachten, abzuhauen. (sprich er ist noch voll in der Hand des Alten) Wenn mir nicht wieder mal die Charas durchgehen, wird er auf jeden Fall noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. (kann nicht so viel sagen) Tonks kommt sicher noch mal vor, mir fehlt ohnehin noch ein Chara für eine gewisse Aufgabe. Wer weiß... - da es zwei Alternativen gibt, werde ich zu gegebener Zeit (Weihnachten) abstimmen lassen._


	3. Played beeing God

_Played beeing God_

Die Nocturngasse hatte er eigentlich düsterer in Erinnerung gehabt. Harry sah sich um und ging dann in ein Gasthaus, das _Sleepless Night_ hieß. Dort quartierte er sich für eine Nacht ein, und begann seine weitere Vorgehensweise zu planen.

Am nächsten Tag regnete es. Genau der perfekte Start für mein neues Leben, dachte Harry grimmig, als er das Haus verließ. Auf einmal bemerkte er einen stechenden Geruch. Kurz bevor es schwarz um ihn wurde, glaubte er ein hämisches Lachen zu hören.

* * *

Stunden später (oder waren es Tage?), in einer Folterkammer. Sie schrie. Ihre Stimme war so schrill, dass Harry die Tränen in die Augen traten. Cruciatus! Bei einem Kind! Bei einem unschuldigen kleinen Mädchen. Sie wussten, dass sie ihn damit brechen würden. Seine Fäuste ballten sich. Er ignorierte die Schmerzen, die jede Bewegung hervorrief. 

Dann schlug er zu. Er spürte die Fesseln nicht mehr, er schlug einfach zu. Immer wieder. Der Mann brach zusammen. Er schlug zu. Der Mann begann zu röcheln. Er schlug ein letztes Mal zu. Dann sank er zu Boden und wartete. Er konnte nicht fort. Der Fesselfluch würde nur abfallen, wenn der Mann bewusstlos – oder tot war.

Er hielt sich die Ohren zu. Das Röcheln tönte fort. Die Todessermaske war verrutscht, und man sah die schwarzen Haare. Sein Gesicht wirkte so – kindlich. Eine immer größer werdende Blutlache am Boden. Sein Kopf war zur Seite gefallen, ein Arm stand in einem bizarren Winkel vom Körper ab. Blut. Aus seinem Mund lief Blut. Er war bewusstlos, sagte sich Harry, aber er war es nicht, sonst wäre er frei gewesen. Der Mann röchelte noch immer, hob den Kopf, das Stöhnen wurde einen Moment stärker.  
Als Harry in seine Augen sah, wusste er es. Der Mann war nicht halb bewusstlos. Der Mann war halb _tot._ Und er war schuld. Er konnte nicht helfen. Er durfte nicht um Hilfe schreien, denn hätte dann wäre der Mann zwar für den Moment gerettet, aber Voldemort würde ihn umbringen. Und damit würde das kleine Mädchen auch sterben und niemandem wäre geholfen. Er musste zusehen, wie der Mann starb, um das Mädchen retten zu können. _Er musste sich gegen den Mann entscheiden.  
_  
Sie saßen sich nun direkt gegenüber. In den Augen des Todessers war ein Ausdruck furchtbaren Entsetzens und ungeheurer Angst. Er war jetzt völlig still, das Röcheln und Stöhnen war verstummt, aber die Augen schienen zu schreien.  
Das Röcheln setzte wieder ein, wie lange dauerte der Tod doch! Denn eines wusste Harry: Der andere war nicht mehr zu retten. Es war der erste Mensch, den er mit seinen Händen tötete, und nun musste er zusehen, wie die Zeit sein Werk vollendete. Jeder Atemzug schnitt wie ein Messer in seine Seele. Er hätte viel darum gegeben, wenn der Mann am Leben bliebe.

Hätte er doch eine andere Straßenabzweigung genommen, hätte Voldemort einen anderen Todesser gewählt, hätten sie nicht das kleine Mädchen gefoltert, hätte der Fesselzauber besser gehalten,…  
Er hatte die ganze Zeit an den Zauberstab, die Waffen, die Folterinstrumente des Mannes gedacht – jetzt sah er sein Gesicht, und die Angst darin.  
_„Vergib mir. Ich hab zu spät erkannt, dass ihr auch nur Menschen seid. Warum hat man mir nicht gesagt, dass ihr genauso arme Hunde seid wie wir, dass eure Familien sich genauso sorgen, dass ihr die gleiche Furcht vorm Sterben habt?"_

Der Fesselfluch ließ nach. Harry bewegte sich mit schmerzenden Gliedern auf den Mann zu und schloss die angsterfüllten Augen. Das Blut, das von seinen Wunden tropfte, vermischte sich mit dem des Mannes.

Er hatte einen Menschen getötet. Mörder, flüsterte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Es tut mir so leid", murmelte er zu sich selbst. Tot. Vielleicht hatte der Mann Familie gehabt. Vielleicht wuchs ein kleines Mädchen jetzt ohne ihren Daddy auf.  
Er war ein Mörder. Kein bisschen besser als die anderen. Zögernd nahm er den Zauberstab und den Ausweis des Mannes an sich. „Stephen O'Neillson, 19 Jahre alt". 3 Jahre älter als er!  
Verheiratet! Er würde seiner Frau schreiben. Würde sagen, dass es ihm leid tat. Würde ihr Geld schicken. Er hatte ihn umgebracht. Einfach so. Er hätte einen anderen Weg suchen sollen, nicht den einfachsten. Es hätte einen gegeben. Dies war nicht der richtige Weg. Ein Leben war ausgelöscht. _Er hatte für einen winzigen Moment Gott gespielt. Ob es diesem auch so schwer fiel, wenn er töten musste?_ Warum passierte nichts? Der Mann war tot! Und es änderte sich nichts, kein Blitz, der aus dem Himmel fuhr, kein Schmerz, der ihn durchzuckte, nicht einmal Auroren. Es passierte rein gar nichts! So unwichtig?  
Was würde seine Mum von ihm denken? Du bist ein Mörder, flüsterte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er weinte. Wissend, dass er noch wieder morden musste. _„Warum hast du mich nicht einfach umgebracht?"_

* * *

Das kleine Mädchen in seinem Arm weinte. „Shhh. Es ist alles gut. Ich bring dich nach Hause.", flüsterte Harry hilflos.  
„Weißt du was, ich mach dir einen Portschlüssel ins Ministerium. Und dann gehst du zu einem Mitarbeiter, und gibst ihm den Zauberstab und eine Nachricht von mir. Weil ich kann da nicht rein, die suchen mich!"  
„Du bist ein Held! Du hast mich gerettet. Du musst mitkommen." „Nein, Kleines. Helden laufen nicht davon. " In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: „Und Helden morden nicht."  
„Aber du brauchst einen Medimagier. Der schwarze Mann war böse zu dir!" 

„Ich komm schon zurecht.", murmelte Harry und schrieb auf ein Pergament: _  
Wurde von den Todessern erwischt und gefoltert. Dann haben sie die Kleine hergebracht.. Ich konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Ein kleines Mädchen foltern! Sie war so unschuldig! Ich habe den Mann getötet. Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass er stirbt. Ich habe zu spät erkannt, dass er vielleicht mein Freund hätte sein können, wenn nicht Krieg wäre.  
Wenn Voldemort Azkaban nicht in seiner Hand hätte, würde ich mich jetzt ausliefern, auch wenn laut eurem Gesetz Todesser als vogelfrei gelten. Was ist das für eine Gesellschaft, in der man uns zeigt, dass Töten Unrecht ist, indem man Töten darf, um Recht gültig zu machen?  
Sleepless Night, im Zimmer 132 in der Nocturngasse. Kümmert euch um die Kleine. _

Er überlegte einen Moment und setzte dann statt einer Unterschrift darunter:  
_Was habt ihr mit Jamie gemacht, dass er den Crucio beherrschen würde?  
_  
Er drückte ihr den Zettel und den Zauberstab in die Hand, und gab ihr den Portschlüssel. „Wer bist du?", fragte das Mädchen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Als ihre Konturen verschwammen, flüsterte er: „Ein Mörder."

Nach einem Zwischenhalt im _St. Lilys anonymen Krankencenter _(einige mitleidige Kommentare und die dringende Bitte, auf sich aufzupassen, inbegriffen), machte er sich auf in die Winkelgasse, um Gringotts einen Besuch abzustatten. Dort hatte er ursprünglich hinwollen. Ein Kobold führte ihn in sein Verließ und ließ ihn alleine. Zum ersten Mal sah sich Harry darin _wirklich_ um. Neben dem vielen Geld waren auch Gegenstände von seinen Eltern und das Erbe von Sirius da. Unter anderem stach ihm eine Pergamentrolle in Auge.

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich wünschte, es käme nie soweit, dass du diesen Brief lesen kannst. Er ist so verflucht, dass er dir nur ins Auge fällt, wenn du dich von Dumbledore losgesagt hast. _

_Du hast also erkannt, dass das Licht nur eine Facette der Magie ist. Nur wo Licht ist, können Schatten fallen, und nur wo Dunkelheit ist, erkennt man ein Licht. Weißt du, Harry, zu unserer Schulzeit gab es diesen ewigen Kampf zwischen Licht und Dunkel auch schon. Und ich kenne zwei Menschen, die ihn durchschaut hatten. Severus und ich. Wir hatten beide die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin und wir haben uns unterschiedlich entschieden. Dumbledore trieb einen Keil zwischen uns. Wir hassten uns, ja, aber wir hatten beide dasselbe Ziel. Du kannst ihm vertrauen. _

_Ich habe ein seltsames Gefühl, eine Vorahnung, darum schreibe ich diesen Brief. Irgendetwas wird bald passieren, und es hat mit Dumbledore zu tun. Keine Sorgen, ich werde es überleben. _

_Versprich mir, was immer auch ist, dass du damit zurechtkommst! Such dir eine Freundin, lass dich tätowieren, werde Animagus, aber LEBE!_

_Deine Eltern sind stolz auf dich,_

_Sirius_

_PS: Lass einen magischen Erbschaftstest machen, ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du eine Bleibe für die nächste Zeit suchst. (Warum solltest du sonst in die Winkelgasse kommen?) Und begreife, warum wir die Wahl zwischen den Häusern hatten.  
__PS: Was immer auch passiert, und was immer du tust, trauere, sei wütend auf dich selbst, aber zerbrich nicht daran!  
__PS: Denk nicht so viel nach, sondern sprich jetzt mit dem Kobold!_

Harry fragte einen Kobold nach dem Erbschaftstest. Dieser führte ihn in einen Nebenraum, um lies ihn ein paar Tropfen Blut auf ein Pergament fallen lassen. Auf einmal erschien eine Liste.

_Sirius Black (vermisst und für tot erklärt)  
__Lilian und James Potter (von Sie-wissen-schon-wem ermordet)  
__Matt Evans (eines natürlichen Todes gestorben)  
__Andrew Evans (vergiftet)  
__Ozeton Black (im Duell gestorben)  
__Anthony Thomas Snape (eines natürlichen Todes gestorben)  
__Godric Gryffindor (im Duell gestorben)  
__Serena Slytherin (im Duell gestorben)_

…

Die Liste war scheinbar endlos, wahrscheinlich hatte jeder Idiot fünf Prozent seines Geldes dem Jungen-der-lebt vererbt. Aber die Namen Black, Snape, Gryffindor und Slytherin waren interessant. Sehr interessant. Black war unlogisch, aber möglich, und Gryffindor auch. Snape war ihm völlig kryptisch und Slytherin ließ sich auf seine Verbindung mit Voldemort zurückführen. Aber Slytherin Serena? Hatte der Gründer eine Tochter gehabt?

Harry beschloss, sich an einen Kobold zu wenden.  
Dieser schaute ihn aber nur wissend an und gab ihm ein Pergament. Als er es in die Hand nahm, wurde es immer größer.  
_Die ehrenwerte Verwandtschaft des Lord Harry James Potter- Gryffindor.  
_Und je mehr er sich seinem Stammbaum widmete, desto mehr begriff er. Er erkannte die Verbindungen, die er mit allen Reinblütern hatte, verstand, warum Dumbledore ihm die Verwandtschaft zu Slytherin verwehrt hatte, verstand, warum Percy Weasley sich von seiner Familie losgesagt hatte, sah, dass Vernon Dursley eine außereheliche Tochter hatte,... Er hatte immer noch eine Familie!

Von diesem Gedanken erfüllt, blickte er den Kobold an.  
„Kann ich jetzt diese Verliese betreten?"  
„Mein Lord, wo wünschen Sie, hinzugehen?"  
„Ich möchte in Gryffindors Verlies."

_Lord._ Es erschien ihm wie eine Verhöhnung. Mörder wäre treffender gewesen. Abschaum. Sie fuhren eine halbe Ewigkeit durch die Kerker. Dann hielten Sie vor einem Hochsicherheitsverlies.  
„Wenn Sie ein Erbe sind, können Sie den Raum betreten. Nicht einmal wir Kobolde schaffen das.", erklärte der Kobold. Warum sprach überhaupt noch jemand mit so einem wie ihm? Harry schritt zu Tür und öffnete sie. Was er sah, ließ ihn staunen. Es war ein riesiger Raum, dessen linke Hälfte mit Gold gefüllt war. Die rechte Hälfte, aber war voll von Büchern und magischen Artefakten. An einem Schreibtisch lag ein Pergament. Schon wieder.

_Du bist also einer meiner Nachfolger aus der Linie Gryffindor-Slytherin. Ich fürchte, Salazar wird mich töten, wenn er erfährt, dass seine Schwester von mir schwanger ist, darum habe ich für meine Nachfolger ein paar Vorkehrungen getroffen._

_Ich habe das Metallherz, das neben diesem Brief liegt, in einen ewigen Portschlüssel verwandelt. Wenn du auf „Die Liebe siegt.", greifst, bringt er dich in dein Zuhause, nach Godrics Hollow. „Egal, ob Slytherin, oder Gryffindor", bringt dich nach Hogwarts, in meinen und Serenas Raum. „Was zählt," , bringt dich hierher. „sind nur wir", bringt dich in euer Hauptquartier.  
__Diese Information wird fürs Erste reichen. Ich bin sicher, unsere Nachfolger werden mutig, tapfer, beliebt, schlau und durchtrieben. Merlin, das wird ein Kind! (Armes Hogwarts!)_

_Naja, hier lagern noch einige nette magische Utensilien. Gewöhn dich daran, dass man dich Lord Gryffindor nennt.  
__Und jetzt benutz den Portschlüssel, vielleicht findest du ja noch ein Pergament! (Wenn nicht, dann deutet Helga die Zukunft falsch) (das glaub ich aber nicht)_

Harry seufzte – soviel Glück hatte er nicht verdient. Er beschloss, den Portschlüssel gleich auszuprobieren und landete in Godrics Hollow, in einer riesigen Bibliothek.  
"Plopp" Eine kleine Hauselfe kam auf ihn zu.  
„Mein Lord, bitte setzen Sie sich einen Augenblick. Lissy wird den anderen Hauselfen Bescheid geben."  
„Sag, gehört das alles mir?"  
"Ja, mein Lord. Wünschen Sie etwas zu trinken?"  
"Eine Tasse Kakao wäre gut."  
„Lissy kommt sofort."

Harry schaute sich inzwischen um. Der Raum war in sanften Erdtönen gestrichen und hatte einen dunklen Holzboden, die Möbel waren ebenfalls dunkel. Einige Leuchten strahlten ein warmes Licht aus, und es gab zwei Nischen mit einladenden Sofas. In einer Nische war eine Art Besprechungstisch und dann stand da dieser Schreibtisch. Er war wunderschön, aus feinem Holz geschnitzt, mit einer Einlegearbeit aus einem ihm unbekannten Metall, die eine Lilie zeigte.

Auf dem Tisch lag tatsächlich noch ein Pergament. Harry nahm es und begann zu lesen.

…_4 Generationen unter dir… mein Junge… ein Kind, gezeichnet, um zu kämpfen… entscheiden… zwischen den Welten…eine Macht gegeben… hilf, oh Junge, der sieht…vom Schicksal verfolgt…bis er sich stellt…Gut und Böse…nicht allein sein… ein Mädchen von reinsten Blute... unschuldig… von den Reinblütern verachtet... opfert das Wichtigste… bekommt das Schönste…gewinnt am Schluss alles…versteht … Schwache erstarken… im Grauen Bereich… denn Licht und Dunkel…Böse… was sie sein sollten… Krieg…beendet… verflucht…besiegt…_

_Diese Worte ereilten mich am 31. Juli des verfluchten Jahres. Leider haben sich meine Prophezeiungen zu oft erfüllt, als dass ich diese ignorieren könnte. Du bist mein Enkel der vierten Generation, darum kannst du diese Zeilen lesen. Ich weiß nicht, was in deiner Zeit für ein Kampf ist, und ich kenne die Seite nicht, auf der du stehst. Ich verstehe die Worte nicht, vielleicht sagen sie dir mehr. Ich weiß, dass es meine Aufgabe ist, dir zu helfen, denn mit ‚Junge, der sieht' bin ich gemeint. Wobei ich dir helfen kann, weiß ich nicht. In der obersten Schublade dieses Schreibtisches liegt das Schwert der Lilienritter. Der, der es berühren kann, ist der Anführer dieses alten Bundes und erneuert diesen. Soweit kann ich helfen._

Neugierig öffnete Harry die Schublade. Darin lag ein wunderschöner silberner Dolch. Er war über und über von Blättern besetzt, die aus Smaragden bestanden und zwei Lilienblüten waren aus reinen Diamanten angefertigt wurden. Harry staunte.  
_Keine Angst, mein Junge  
_Was war das?  
_Nimm es, Kind, dies ist dein Schicksal._  
Harry streckte die Hand aus und nahm den Dolch. Als er die Lilien berührte, durchfloss ihn eine solche Kraft und Wärme, wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte.  
_So ist es wahr geworden, Sohn der Lilien, du wirst unseren Bund erneuern._  
Wer bist du?  
_Ich bin der Wächter der Lilienritter_.  
Ich verstehe nicht._  
Du bekommst bald Besuch von dem, der die ganze Zeit die Ritter zusammengehalten hat. Er wird dir alles erklären. Aber ich gebe dir den Tipp, ihm deine wahre Identität nicht zu zeigen. Zieh dir die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht.  
_Warum?_  
Weil ein gewisser Zaubertranklehrer Harry Potter nicht leiden kann!  
_Snape? Der Snape?  
Die Stimme in seinem Kopf antwortete nicht, aber Harry hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sich jemand das Lachen gerade noch verkneifen konnte.

Zur selben Zeit in einem Zaubertranklabor. Snape war wütend. Verdammt wütend. Dieser Potter hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, zu entkommen. Voldemort hatte eine Spur auf ihn gehabt. Die Todesser waren noch nicht zurückgekehrt von ihrer Mission. Das hieß nichts Gutes. Das hieß, dass dieser Idiot von einem Gryffindor sich vermutlich hatte fangen lassen. Wütend schmiss er eine Phiole gegen die Wand. I – D – I – O – T! Was hatte diesen Jungen nur geritten, abzuhauen? Und woher hatte er diese – zugegeben geniale – Idee, aus dem Ligusterweg zu entwischen? Die einzige, die zu so etwas fähig gewesen wäre, war Granger. Und die hatten sie ja wohlweislich abgeschirmt, die verdammte Besserwisserin! Potter, dieser verdammte Idiot, konnte ja nicht alleine auf diese Möglichkeit gekommen sein! Verdammt, und nun hatte er den Ärger auf dem Hals. Potter suchen, als hätte er nichts Besseres zu tun.  
In diesem Moment fühlte er es. Dieses Gefühl, dass er schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, so lange schon hatte er es schmerzlich vermisst, geglaubt, er würde es nie wieder spüren. Eine Wärme durchfuhr seinen Körper.  
_Der Sohn der Lilien ist zurückgekehrt. _  
Die Stimme, die er so vermisst hatte, sprach Worte, die in ihm einen Funken entzündeten. Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass sie diesen Krieg gewinnen konnten. Hoffnung, dass mit Potters Verschwinden doch nicht alles verloren war.  
_Du wirst ein Kind sehen, aber einen Erwachsenen kennen lernen. Severus, geh und erfüll deine Aufgabe._  
Severus Snape lächelte und verließ die Schule mit wehendem Umhang. Als er Albus sah, verzog er das Gesicht, griff er sich an den Arm. Dieser nickte verstehend. Er war verdammt gut, dass der Alte von nichts eine Ahnung hatte. Grinsend apparierte er in eine kleine Bibliothek, um den Sohn der Lilien einzuweihen.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich habe erfahren, dass du der neue Sohn der Lilien bist. Wahrscheinlich hast du keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet, oder?"  
„Nein – eigentlich nicht, Sir.", Harry fühlte sich irgendwie vom Redeschwall seines Professors überrumpelt.  
„Die Ritter der Lilien sind eine Geheimorganisation. Sie wurde vor etwa tausend Jahren von einem unbekannten Mann gegründet, der sich Sohn der Lilien nannte. Er verhinderte damals, dass sich Licht und Dunkel gegenseitig auslöschen.  
Seit dem gibt es uns, die Ritter der Lilien. Wir werden nicht von Menschen ausgewählt, sondern vom Wächter der Lilien, von dem Dolch, den du in den Händen trägst. Das garantiert die Treue und Geheimhaltung.  
Immer, wenn die Zaubererwelt wirklich in Gefahr ist, wählt der Dolch einen Menschen aus, dessen Herz rein und dessen Verstand klar ist, der letzte war ein gewisser Mark Evans. Nun bist du der neue Sohn der Lilien und musst dein Amt antreten."  
„Aber ich bin doch nur ein Kind, ich kann doch nicht – "  
„Doch, du kannst. Der Dolch hat dich nicht ohne Grund ausgewählt. Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?"  
Harry schluckte. Er dachte an Ginny, und an das, was mit Sirius passiert war. „Kann ich nicht. Ich werde verfolgt.", flüsterte er. „Ich habe Angst - um meine Freundin. Sie ist die letzte, die man mir nicht genommen hat."

Snape blickte auf die Träne, die unbemerkt auf den Tisch getropft war. Der Junge mochte vielleicht fünfzehn Jahre alt sein, und musste schon erwachsen sein. Auch wenn das nicht einem Snape entsprach, hätte er ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen.  
„Welche Seite verfolgt dich?"  
„Beide."  
Die Worte ließen Snape aufschauen. So etwas wünschte er ja nicht einmal Potter. Er beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln und gab ihm einen Beutel.  
„In diesem Beutel liegt ein Schlüssel für ein Hochsicherheitsverlies für Gringotts. Darin ist das Taschengeld, das du während deiner Ausbildung bekommst."  
„Ausbildung?"  
Snape musste grinsen. Grinsen? Moment mal, ein Snape hatte nicht zu grinsen!  
„Glaubst du, du hast eine ganze Armee hinter dir, und wir lassen dich im Stich? Ich bin dafür zuständig, dass du eine ordentliche Ausbildung in allen wichtigen Bereichen der Magie erhältst. Außerdem wirst du jetzt ein Leben kennen lernen, das deinem Stand entspricht. Komm mit!"  
„Wohin?"  
„In deine Festung. Wir werden apparieren."  
Und Harry spürte das vertraute Ziehen in der Magengegend, als er sich in einem Strom voll Farben auflöste.  
Sie erschienen in einem riesigen Empfangssaal. Severus Snape hatte schon fast vergessen, wie wunderbar diese Festung war. Sie veränderte ihre Gestalt immer so, dass es dem Sohn der Lilien gefiel.

Heute war der Raum in einem sanften Cremeweiß gestrichen und mit dunkelbraunem Holz möbliert. Viele Pflanzen standen herum und das Bild einer jungen Frau mit herrlichen grünen Augen rundete den harmonischen Gesamteindruck ab. Der neue Anführer hatte scheinbar einen guten Geschmack.  
„Hmmm.. ich bin momentan auf der Suche nach einem Harry. Der hatte auch solche Augen wie die Frau auf dem Bild."  
„Potter?"  
„Ja, der Idiot ist uns irgendwie entwischt. Du, wie soll ich dich denn nennen, wenn du mir deinen Namen nicht sagst?"  
„Wie wärs mit Harry? Wär doch gut zur Tarnung," grinste der Junge.  
Severus Snape war so in die Betrachtung des Raums vertieft, dass er seinen Begleiter nicht beachtete. Erst als dieser bedenklich schwankte, reagierte er. „Alles okay?". Aber der Junge antwortete nicht, sondern wurde ohnmächtig. Es war wohl alles zu viel für ihn. Severus trug ihn in die hauseigene Krankenstation.

Eigentlich war es gut, denn so hatte er ein bisschen Zeit, bis der Junge wieder wach war. Er musste Albus verständigen und ihm sagen, er könne das nächste Jahr nicht unterrichten. Er brauchte nur noch eine glaubhafte Ausrede.  
_Sag, der Dunkle Lord hat einen Auftrag.  
_"Das glaubt er nicht."  
_Er wird es glauben müssen. _

* * *

Selbe Zeit, anderer Ort. 

Albus Dumbledore hatte eine Eilnachricht des Ministers erhalten. Ein Mädchen war seelenruhig ins Ministerium spaziert und hatte den Mitarbeitern ein Pergament übergeben, auf dem stand, wo ein toter Todesser zu finden sei. (Die politischen Ansichten des mysteriösen Briefeschreibers wurden unter den Tisch gekehrt). Die Informationen hatten sich bewahrheitet. Das Seltsame: Auf der Kleidung der Leiche fand manBlut. _Harry James Potter's Blut_.

Der Direktor der Schule war verwirrt. War das jetzt eine gute Nachricht, oder eine schlechte? Und wen meinte der Fremde mit Jamie? Harry? Der Crucio? Seufzend ordnete er an, dass man dem Mann ein ordentliches Begräbnis gewähren sollte, nachdem man ihn untersucht hatte.

* * *

_Ein Grab.  
Stille Tränen.  
__Du siehst sie nicht.  
Stumme Schreie.  
__Du hörst sie nicht.  
Brüllende Ungerechtigkeit.  
Du reagierst nicht. _

Es tut mir so leid.  
Du antwortest nicht.  
Nicht mehr.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: War ein sehr schweres Kapitel für mich.Harry musste erwachsen werden, auf eine schreckliche Art und Weise. Ich glaube, diese Situation (oder generell die Situation, dass Harry jemanden bewusst verletzt) fehlt in den Originalbüchern, darum hab ich sie beschrieben. Hoffe ich habe damit keinen rewiever vergrault… Aber keine Sorge: Es bleibt nicht so traurig. Das hier ist die Einleitung zu Harrys neuem Leben! (manche Veränderungen muss man nachvollziehbar gestalten) _

Ich habe bewusst die Gefangennahme und die Folter nicht beschrieben. Das Kapitel ist brutal genug. (und war schon anstrengend genug beim Beschreiben)

Wer übrigens Ideen für Streiche weiß, kann sie mir schicken.Das vierte und fünfte Kapitel werde ich (gleichzeitig) nächstes Wochenende posten. Ach ja: Anonyme Reviews hab ich zugelassen!

_Lg  
Jolly_

_Roter Draconis: Danke für den Tipp mit den anonymen Reviews. Hab gar nicht daran gedacht. Nun, das wird eine HP / GW Story. Dumbledore erhält den größten Schock seines Lebens (bei einem der letzten Kapitel),Ronald Weasley bekommt, was er verdient. Hermione wird leiden,und Minerva wird sichnicht so schnell wieder mit Harry anlegen.(ich hab da eine wunderbare Szene vor Augen ) ) Außerdem bekommen ein paar Leute aus Hogwarts Rache eiskalt serviert...Aber Harry beginnt erstrelativ spät, "öffentlich" zu rebellieren.  
_

_MissMess: Na dann habe ich hoffentlichmeine erste Stammleserin gefunden g._

_BlackRoseLily: Gerührt bin. Jemand mag meinen Stil.  
Ja, ich will Harry auch nicht so extrem Gothic machen. Nun ja, schwarze hautenge Jeans sehen in Kombination mit Muskeln sehr sexy aus... Nun, Remus wird auch schon noch die richtigen Schlüsse aus Dumbledores Verhalten ziehen. Und vielleicht hab ich da ja noch eine Überraschung für ihn (und für dich)._

_Crimegirl: Nun ja, ich freu mich, wenn es dir gefällt ( ich mag Dumbi nicht so, es sei denn in Stories, wo sein Verhalten nachvollziehbar erklärt wird)_


	4. Sei heute glücklich, Kleiner

_Sei heute glücklich, Kleiner – das letzte Mal?_

_Achtung: Habe heute 2 Kapitel gepostet! _

„Hallo, ich bin Leonie, die Heilerin der Lilienfestung. Geht es dir wieder besser?"  
„Mir geht's gut, danke. Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?"  
„Du bist zusammengebrochen, vermutlich aus zwei Gründen. Ein Wachhaltetrank hat aufgehört zu wirken und außerdem war wohl gestern alles zuviel für dich. Ein paar Fluchwunden, aber ganz gut verheilt. Eine andere Frage, woher hattest du diese Narben? Die am Handgelenk?"

Harry blickte Leonie fragend an, dann verstand er, was sie meinte. „Sagen wir es mal so. Ich wurde vor meiner Flucht so in der Art gefangen gehalten, an einem Ort, den ich niemals verlassen hätte können. Sie hätten mich nur weggebracht, wenn ich in Gefahr wäre. Also .. ich habe mir selbst diese Wunden zugefügt, war also in Gefahr, wurde weggebracht und dann in einer Krankenstation geheilt. Von dort gelang mir die endgültige Flucht."

„Das ist verdammt noch mal nicht gut, so mit deiner Gesundheit zu spielen. Aber okay, du hast mich beruhigen können, und ich habe gleichzeitig keine Ahnung, was du gemeint hast."  
„Seien Sie froh darüber." Harry dachte an sich selbst, und das er vor kurzem auch keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Wenn er doch schon vorher auf Sirius' Andeutungen gehört hätte!

Leonie beobachtete den jungen Anführer genau. Wer auch immer dafür gesorgt hatte, dass dieser so viel Schmerz empfand, er würde dafür büßen! Sie hatte ihn jetzt schon ins Herz geschlossen.

„Severus hat gesagt, du sollst, wenn du wach bist, zu ihm kommen.", wechselte sie das Thema. „Ich hab dir frische Klamotten ins Bad gelegt. Das ist dort drüben."  
„Danke, und sorry, dass ich dir nicht die volle Wahrheit sagte. Es ist so, ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, dass man sich um mich kümmert, ohne eine Absicht zu haben.", antwortete Harry und ging Richtung Bad.  
„Aber irgendjemand muss dich doch gemocht haben. Man kann doch ein Kind nicht nur wegen einer Absicht aufnehmen.", antwortete Leonie, ein wenig entsetzt über Harrys Wortwahl.  
„Ich bin kein Kind. Ich bin eine Waffe.", meinte Harry, und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Dann verschwand er im Bad und hinterließ eine geschockte Leonie, die sich vornahm, unbedingt mit Severus zu reden.

Mithilfe eines Hauselfen hatte Harry ziemlich schnell zu Professor Snapes Raum gefunden. Dieser musterte ihn kritisch, und befand, er wäre wieder okay.  
„Ich habe ein paar Fragen zu deinem Wissenstand, ist das okay?"  
„Ja, klar."  
„Also gut, gehen wir die Fächer durch, die normal gelehrt werden. Arithmantik. Hattest du je Unterricht?"  
„Nein, aber ich hab mal ein Buch darüber gelesen."  
„Arithmantik ist sehr gut, wenn du deine strategischen Fähigkeiten verbessern willst. Außerdem entwickelt man damit neue Zaubersprüche. Du wirst es relativ leicht lernen, es ist ganz lustig. Astrologie?"  
„Naja, ist nicht so mein Fach. Ich finde es ein wenig schwammig. Außerdem kann ich den Mars nicht leiden. Immer wenn er angeblich besonders hell sein soll, passiert mir was beschissenes."  
„Mars ist der Planet des Kampfes, Junge. Nun ja, wir werden es nicht so wichtig nehmen mit dem Fach. Nur den Hogwartslehrplan. Wahrsagen?"  
„ICH HASSE WAHRSAGEN, und ich werde es nicht lernen. KLAR?"  
"Schon gut, ich finde auch, dass es eine sehr… zweifelhafte Kunst ist. Das einzige was okay ist, sind die Prophezeiungen von echten Sehern. Die gibt's nur etwas zu wenig."  
"Ich HASSE Prophezeiungen!"  
"Warum?"  
„Weil eine sagt, dass ich nur leben kann, wenn ich wen umbringe!"  
"Oh. Naja, ich … Verwandlung?"  
„Durchschnittlich. Ich kann die Aufgaben des Lehrplans der fünften Klasse lösen und kenne ein paar Zusatzdinge. Aber ich bin nicht sehr gut."  
„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?"  
„Mein bestes Fach. Liegt mir einfach. Ich bin etwa beim Stoff von der Siebten."  
„Das ist gut. Zauberkunst?"  
„Ist okay. Nicht meine Stärke, nicht meine Schwäche."  
„Duellieren?"  
„War einst der Klassenbeste."  
„Und Zaubertränke?"  
„Ich war bisher nicht so gut. Aber seit ich nicht nur die Rezepte lerne, sondern auch die Zutaten, und ihre Wirkungen, find ich es ganz spannend. Vor allem Trankentwicklung."  
„Interessant. Es gibt wenig Schüler, die erkennen, dass das Wichtige am Brauen tatsächlich die Ingredienzien sind. Die meisten lernen stur die Rezepte auswendig. Ich unterrichte Zaubertränke übrigens, Hogwarts kennst du, oder?"  
„Kennt wohl jeder."  
„Vielleicht wird es nach dem Krieg besser. Hast du irgendwelche speziellen Fähigkeiten, die wir fördern könnten?"

Spätestens hier entschloss sich Harry, nur die halbe Wahrheit zu sagen.  
„Ich hab manchmal Visionen. Und ich hab so viel Ärger, wie kaum ein anderer. Angeblich hab ich noch ne Macht, die mir beim Kämpfen helfen kann, aber ich weiß nicht was. Also nicht wirklich was."  
„Hast du Erfahrungen mit Dementoren?"  
„Ja, ich reagiere recht heftig darauf. Aber ich kann den Patronus, zumindest ansatzweise."  
„So jung? Nun gut, Erfahrungen mit Vampiren?"  
„Nein."  
„Werwölfe?"  
„Nur unter Einfluss des Tranks"  
„Irrwichte?"  
„Keine Probleme damit. Sind die wichtig?"  
"Man kann dich mit deinen ureigensten tiefsten Ängsten konfrontieren, wenn man sie weiß. Kann gefährlich sein, aber auch amüsant. Bei einem Schüler aus meiner Schule verwandelt sich der Irrwicht in mich."  
„Und der Schüler macht Sie dann lächerlich?"  
„Der weniger amüsante Teil. Weiter im Text. Erfahrung mit Drachen?"  
„Mehrere mit einem Drachenbaby, eine mit einem ungarischen Hornschwanz. Relativ positiv verlaufen."  
„Trolle?"  
„Habe schon mal einen erschlagen."  
„Hast du schon Animagus- Formen? Animagi in der Familie?"  
"Nein, aber das möchte ich unbedingt lernen. Mein Dad war auch ein Animagus. Und mein - Kumpel auch."  
"Beherrscht du Okklumentik?"  
„Nein, ich war dabei es zu lernen, als ich abgehauen bin."  
„Schaffst du den Crucio?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Als ich es vor einiger Zeit versucht habe, nicht, aber inzwischen ist so viel passiert, und ich habe so viele bittere Erkenntnisse ziehen müssen – ich habe lernen müssen, zu hassen."  
„Kannst du Thestrale sehen?"  
„Schon lange."  
„Hast du schon getötet?"  
Harry traten Tränen in die Augen.  
„Gestern das erste Mal. Es ging so – einfach. Zu einfach."  
Severus seufzte. Er wusste, wie es dem Jungen jetzt ging. Sein erster Mord war an einer jungen Frau gewesen, als er bei den Todessern aufgenommen wurde.  
"Es ist gut, wenn man darüber weinen kann. Dann ist man noch kein Monster."

* * *

„Morgen werden wir mit deiner Ausbildung beginnen. Aber heute muss ich noch einiges an Utensilien einkaufen. Wenn du willst, kannst du mitkommen, und selbst London unsicher machen.", meinte er. „Flohpulver oder Portschlüssel?"

Harry entschied sich in Anbetracht von seinem ersten Desaster mit dem Flohpulver für einen Portschlüssel, der sie direkt in die Winkelgasse brachte.  
„Wir treffen uns beim Tropfenden Kessel in 8 Stunden, also um 19 Uhr. Den Schlüssel für dein Taschengeld hast du ja hoffentlich. Und – viel Spaß und pass auf dich auf.", meinte Snape.

„Warum tun Sie das? Warum setzen Sie mich nicht einfach in einen Raum und sagen mir, was ich tun und lassen soll?", fragte Harry. "Wie alle anderen?"  
Snape blickte ernst drein. „Ich weiß nicht. Sei heute glücklich, Kleiner."

Er blickte Harry nach, der in Richtung Gringotts verschwand. „… vielleicht zum letzten Mal.", murmelte er und seufzte. Wer auch immer dieser Junge war, und was auch immer er erlebt haben musste, er würde ihm so viel wie möglich beibringen.

Harry war inzwischen in seinem Taschengeldverlies gewesen. Der Betrag, der dort drinnen war, war etwas umfangreicher, als ein Taschengeld. Belustigt füllte Harry seinen Rucksack mit Galleonen. Seltsam, er konnte lachen, und gestern hatte er einen Mann umgebracht. Um sich abzulenken, wandte er sich an einen Kobold.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich besitze mehrere Verließe, deren genauen Inhalt ich nicht kenne. Könnten Sie mir eine Liste erstellen, mit allem was darin ist?"  
„Ich werde den Auftrag geben, mein Lord. Sonst noch irgendwelche Wünsche?"  
Harry überlegte.  
„Gibt es in der Zauberwelt so etwas wie Kreditkarten?"  
„Das gibt es, Lord, sollen wir Ihnen eine erstellen?"  
„Ja, bitte. Zwei."  
„Sie können die Karten und ihre Vermögensaufstellung in etwa zwei Stunden abholen."  
„Danke."

Zuerst stattete er _Flourish&Blotts_ einen Besuch ab, kaufte eine Animagus- Schnellanleitung und ließ sich einen Bestellkatalog geben. Das konnte sicher nicht schlecht sein.

Bei _School&Work_ kaufte er einige interessante Utensilien, wie eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, eine Zusammenfasse-Ordne-Feder, ein magisches Tagebuch, einige magische Notizbücher, einige selbst mitschreibende Hefte (er dachte an Professor Binns Unterricht), ein Lineal, das von selbst wichtige Dinge unterstrich,… Außerdem ließ er sich wieder einen Bestellkatalog geben, wie bei allen Geschäften, in denen er gewesen war.

Bei _Qualität für Quidditch_ blieb er etwas länger. Er kaufte sich einen Reflextrainer, der Klatscher simulierte, einen neuen Besen (der alte war in Hogwarts geblieben und außerdem hatte er keine Lust, ständig an Sirius erinnert zu werden), ein Buch zum Verbessern der Flugkünste (mit allem was gerade noch legal war), und dann sah er die Miniaturversion eines Quidditchteams. Die Teams konnten gegeneinander spielen, und darum kaufte Harry gleich vier davon. 2 würde er Ginny schicken, als kleinen Hinweis, dass er noch lebte.

Zwischendurch holte er seine Sachen von Gringotts und steckte sie in eine Tasche. Darum würde er sich später kümmern.

Dann betrat er den Tierladen. Er sah sie sofort – eine pechschwarze, eher kleine, aber wunderschöne Eule- sie hieß Smaragd. Kurz darauf verließ er zufrieden mit ihr den Laden und betrat die Nocturngasse.

Severus Snape beobachtete den Jungen heimlich. Er schien sich in der Winkelgasse besser auszukennen, als in der Nocturngasse. Also kein Todesserkind, murmelte er und dezimierte die Anzahl der in Betracht kommenden männlichen Jugendlichen um etwa ein Drittel.

Harry kaufte inzwischen ein paar sehr interessante Teile, zum Beispiel einen Zauberstabhalter, einen Schwertgurt, zwei sehr wertvoll aussehende Dolche, ein seltsames Amulett, eine Zusammenstellung der wichtigsten Zaubertränke, zwei Ketten, die Flüche abmildern sollten, einen Schwarzmagie- Vertuscher, und einen Lernhelferkristall.

Dann ging er in einen kleinen Laden, in einer Seitengasse „Zauberstäbe – individuell angepasst". Eine alte Frau kam auf ihn zu.  
„Guten Tag, Sie brauchen eine Maßanfertigung?"  
„Ja, eine Frage, werden diese Stäbe vom Ministerium kontrolliert?"  
„Bin ich Ollivander? Nein, natürlich nicht. Welche Hand ist ihre Zauberhand?"  
„Rechts."  
Mehrere Maßstäbe machten sich selbstständig.

„Sie brauchen also 11,3 Zoll. Schließen sie die Augen und strecken Sie die Hand aus. Auf dem Tisch liegen einige Hölzer. Wählen Sie eines."  
Harry fühlte sich sogleich von einem Holz angezogen. Als er es berührte, spürte er, wie ihn eine seltsame Wärme durchfloss.

„Interessant. Eiche von einer magischen Lichtung, sehr interessant. Kommen Sie, hier sind die Kerne. Fahren Sie mit der Hand darüber. Wenn sie etwas spüren, nehmen sie den Kern."Wieder hob Harry die Hand und wurde zugleich von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gelenkt.  
„Drachenblut? Das hat schon lange niemand mehr gehabt, lange nicht. Sehr interessanter Stab, wirklich. Siebzehn Galleonen, bitte."

Harry zahlte.  
„Wie wird der denn gefertigt?"  
„Mein Assistent wird das Holz aufschneiden, während ich den Kern einfülle, und dann wird ein Trank darüber gegossen. Dauert keine fünf Minuten, aber mein Assistent ist in der Mittagspause."  
„Kann ich ihnen assistieren? Ich habe kaum Zeit."  
Die Frau blickte Harry lange und merkwürdig an.  
„Ja, kommen Sie."

Harry folgte der Frau erfreut in eine Werkstatt. Sie gab ihm das Messer in die Hand, und zeigte ihm, wie er den Schnitt durchzuführen hatte.  
Als sie die Phiole mit dem Drachenblut in den Schlitz füllte, passierte es: Harry rutschte ab, und das Messer schnitt in seinen Finger. Die Frau zuckte zurück, aber ein Tropfen Blut fiel in den Zauberstab und verband sich mit dem Drachenblut. Der Zauberstab begann unnatürlich zu leuchten, und Harry goss instinktiv den Trank darüber. Eine Wärme durchfloss ihn, als er den Stab richtig in die Hand nahm. Dieser verfärbte sich langsam schwarz und ein kleines, glitzerndes Symbol trat hervor. Es wurde immer klarer, und dann erkannte Harry es. Eine Lilie, aus feinstem Kristall.

Die Frau keuchte auf. „Das gab es noch nie! Wer in Teufels Namen sind Sie?"  
Harry lächelte und folgte einer plötzlichen Eingebung. „Der Hoffnungsbringer." Dann beschwor er testweise einen Strauß weißer Lilien, freute sich, dass es kaum Konzentration erforderte, gab ihn der Frau und verlies den Laden.

Die Frau starrte ihm noch hinterher, als er sich einen düster aussehenden Bücherladen anschaute und eine Liste aller möglichen Artikel verlangte.

So ausgestattet kehrte er in die Winkelgasse zurück und setzte sich in den Tropfenden Kessel. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit, also bestellte er einen Cognac, (das wollte er immer schon mal tun) und widmete sich der Lektüre des Tagespropheten. _Lord Gryffindor hat sein Erbe angetreten! Wer ist der mysteriöse Fremde? _Harry schmunzelte. Es war wohl sein Schicksal, eine besondere Rolle einzunehmen. Der Junge-der-lebt, der Erbe von Gryffindor, der Erbe von Slytherins Schwester, der Sohn der Lilien,…

Wenigstens hatte er genug Presseerfahrung, dass er nicht öffentlich als Lord Gryffindor auftrat. Dazu kannte er den Tagespropheten gut genug.

Severus Snape war inzwischen mit seinen Einkäufen fertig und hatte sich zu Harry gesetzt. Auch er hatte den Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn gelesen, und überlegte, welcher seiner Verwandten als Erbe möglich war. Die meisten waren ja nur eingeheiratet, und der Rest war entweder tot, oder unwürdig, sprich Todesser, was bedeutete, dass er diesen Fremden Lord nicht kennen konnte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete den Jungen, der ebenfalls diesen Artikel las, und dann nachdenklich grinste.

„Wem gehört eigentlich der Tagesprophet?", fragte dieser. Severus überlegte. „Die Aktien gehören zu einem Großteil Privatpersonen, aber ich denke, dass auch das Ministerium oder zumindest ein paar hohe Tiere ihre Hände im Spiel haben." „Aber die Aktien sind öffentlich notiert?" „Normalerweise ja, aber du müsstest das bei Gringotts anfragen." „Werde ich machen. Kann nie schlecht sein, wenn man die Informationen steuern kann, die an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Außerdem wartet noch eine persönliche Rache auf eine der Journalistinnen." „Die einzige, die Rache verdient, ist diese Kimmkorn." „Korrekt. Und ich habe etwas gegen sie in der Hand." „Pass bloß auf, die ist schlimm." „Ich weiß. Aber ich habe auch Erfahrung." Und wieder einmal wunderte sich Severus Snape über seinen Schützling. Ein Jugendlicher, der Erfahrung mit Kimmkorn hatte. Reicher Reinblutschnösel vermutlich. Obwohl, Leonie hatte gesagt, sein ganzer Körper sei voll Narben, und das passte, genauso wie das Verhalten, eher in die Kategorie bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und nicht so beliebt. Naja, er würde es schon mal erfahren.

* * *

_A/N: Sevvie verliebt sich definitiv nicht in Harry. Auch wenn das eines meiner Lieblingspairings ist…Ich mag das Kapitel nicht. Darum poste ich gleichzeitig das nächste. Ein ausführliches A/N und eine Antwort auf eure Reviews folgt im nächsten Kapitel._


	5. Neue Hölle neuer Mensch

_Neue Hölle – neuer Mensch_

_A/N: Achtung: Habe heute zwei Kapitel gepostet!_

4 Uhr Aufstehen  
20 Minuten laufen  
2 Stunden Weiße Zaubertranklehre (wofür der Junge ein erstaunliches Talent besaß)  
Frühstück  
2 Stunden Weiße Magie und die Verteidigung  
1 Stunde Ausdauersport  
2 Stunden Entwicklung von Flüchen  
Mittagessen  
2 Stunden Schwarze Zaubertranklehre  
1 Stunde Trainieren der Zauberstablosen Magie  
2 Stunden Dunkle Künste  
Abendessen  
1 Stunde Schwertkampf / Selbstverteidigung  
Freizeit (bitte die Bücher ‚Einfache Zauber anders verwendet' & ‚Okklumentik – Magie des Geistes' & ‚Geschichte aus der neutraler Perspektive' lesen)

Der Tag war selbst nach Severus' Maßstäben die Hölle. Und Harry spürte mehr als einmal, dass er die Grenzen seiner Kondition, seiner Lernfähigkeit, und seiner Magie längst überstrapazierte. Es war eine Illusion, zu glauben, dass das Lernen Spaß machen würde, nur weil sich Snape gestern so untypisch verhalten hatte. Es war eine _verdammte_ Illusion, denn Snape war noch immer der _verdammte Bastard_, den er so hasste. Er hatte ihn gebeten, aufzuhören. Er hatte gebettelt. Er hatte geflucht. Er hatte gefleht. Er hatte geheult. Aber Snape hatte ihn durch das ganze Programm gehetzt. Jetzt war es 23 Uhr. Er war vollkommen kaputt, es schmerzten ihn Muskeln, die er zuvor nicht einmal gekannt hatte, und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre jemand darauf getreten. Harry schaffte es noch, 5 Wörter in sein Tagebuch zu schreiben:

_13. August  
__Noch 353 Tage_.

Wenige Stunden später, halb 4 Uhr, selber Ort. Ein Hauself weckte Harry, der schon von einem grinsenden Snape erwartet wurde. „Ausgeschlafen? Fein, dann kannst du ja gleich loslaufen. Was ist die vorletzte Zutat des Veritaserum?" Harry lief, und antwortete. Lief und antwortete. Lief und antwortete. 20 Minuten, dann Zaubertränke. Die Stunden waren alles andere als eine Erholung. Zuerst verdammt gefinkelte Fragen, gemischt mit beißenden Kommentaren (egal ob die Antwort richtig war oder nicht), dann ein Trank, von dem er entweder nur Teile des Rezeptes bekam, oder kein Rezept und alle Inhaltsstoffe, oder…

Zwei Stunden später bat er Snape, der ihm zusah, wie er auf einem Cardiotrainer fuhr, ihn umzubringen. Snape erklärte ihm, er hätte schon bessere Witze gehört.

Harry begann, Snape _wirklich _zu hassen. Und er sehnte sich nach den Zaubertrankstunden auf Hogwarts zurück, wünschte sich eine langweilige Strafarbeit und träumte von den Stunden bei Mad-Eye oder Lockhart. Aber er bekam nur Snape in konzentrierter Form. Am Abend schrieb er in sein Tagebuch:

_14. August  
__Am Anfang hatte ich Angst, zu sterben.  
__Dann wollte ich sterben.  
__Jetzt habe ich Angst, dass er nicht sterben lässt.  
__Noch 352 Tage._

Es folgten diese Einträge.

_15. August  
__Bin ich schon tot?  
__Noch 351 Tage._

_16. August  
__Wie sehr kann man einen Menschen eigentlich hassen?  
__Noch 350 Tage_

_17. August  
__Ich will nicht mehr, ich kann nicht mehr, und ich vermisse Ginny. Sie schickt mir jeden Tag einen Brief, aber ich kann ihr nicht antworten. Verdammte Scheiße, jetzt bin ich aus Hogwarts weg, und hab schon wieder eine Rolle bekommen – obwohl es viel besser ist, als die anderen.  
__Noch 349 Tage._

_18. August  
__Ich glaube, ich habe jetzt schon so viel gelernt, wie in meiner ganzen verdammten Hogwartszeit! Woher hat Fledermaus nur dieses unglaubliche Wissen? Ich hasse ihn.  
__Noch 348 Tage_

_19. August  
__Ich habe mir bei Flourish&Blotts Muggelcomics bestellt. BATMAN. Ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich seit Beginn dieses Trainings gelacht habe. Ich werde den Comic beim Frühstück lesen.  
__Noch 347 Tage_

_20. August  
__Snape findet Batman überhaupt nicht lustig. Muss jetzt in meiner überflüssigen Zeit (haha) einen Aufsatz über die Verwendung von Fledermausblut schreiben. 2.5 Meter! Das ist doch nicht mehr normal.  
__Noch 346 Tage_

_21. August  
__Ich will nicht mehr, aber er lässt mich einfach nicht verrecken. Wenn ich umkippe, gibt er mir einfach einen Stärkungstrank. Ich hasse diesen Aspekt der Zaubererwelt!  
__Noch 345 Tage_

_22. August  
__Ich brauche dringendst Zigaretten und Alkohol.  
__Noch 344 Tage_

_23. August  
__Batman hat mich heute ziemlich angeschrieen, nachdem er mich heute früh erst einmal ausnüchtern musste. Hat von Alkohol wäre Fluchtversuch und so geschwafelt,… Glaubt mir, ich hab Erfahrung mit Flucht. Da rennt man von Hogwarts weg, weil es die Hölle ist, und kommt zu Snapey ins Fegefeuer.  
__Noch 343 Tage. Prost!_

_24. August  
__Snapey hat mich heute das ganze Programm mit einem wunderbaren Kater durchziehen lassen. Naja, zumindest solange, bis ich ihm in den Trank gekotzt habe. Das Spiel „Snape explodiert" ist ein Witz dagegen. Die Hauselfen geben mir keinen Alkohol mehr, weil sie Angst vor ihm haben. Habe ich schon erwähnt, das ich ihn hasse?  
__Noch 342 Tage. _

Zur selben Zeit führte auch ein gewisser Severus Snape Tagebuch.

_24. August  
__Ich muss aufpassen, dass der Junge keine ernsteren Probleme mit Alkohol bekommt. Es geht ihm nicht sehr gut. Er scheint mich zu hassen, aber zumindest akzeptiert er das Programm.  
__Nur noch 342 Tage übrig!_

_25. August  
__Der Junge ist wieder einmal sauer auf mich. Ich muss ihm mehr Arbeit geben, dann denkt er nicht so viel nach.  
__Nur noch 341 Tage übrig!_

_26. August  
__Es zeigen sich Fortschritte in der Stablosen Magie. Er ist ein Naturtalent, aber das sage ich ihm nicht, um zu vermeiden, dass er sich auch noch etwas darauf einbildet. Es besteht Grund zur Hoffnung, dass dieses Intensivprogramm etwa an Weihnachten fertig ist, und dass wir dann zur Tagesordnung übergehen können.  
__Nur noch 340 Tage übrig!_

_27. August  
__Der Junge ist plötzlich zusammengebrochen und hat sich vor Schmerz gekrümmt. Leonie sagt, ein paar alte Wunden haben sich entzündet und er habe sich mit Zauberergrippe infiziert. Warum hat er nichts rechtzeitig gesagt? Er scheint Krankenstationen zu hassen.  
__Nur noch 339 Tage übrig!_

_28. August  
__Er hat heute und morgen Pause, es scheint ihm dreckig zu gehen. Im Fieberwahn hat er wirr geschrieen. „Nimm nicht ihn, töte mich, bitte." Oder „Lass mich in Ruhe, ich weiß, dass ich schuld bin." Oder „Du darfst nicht sterben. Bleib bei mir!" „Ich will nicht, lass mich.." und vor allem „Ich wollte das nicht!"  
__Möchte wissen, was dahinter steckt. Leonie wird ihn heute ansprechen, vor allem auf die ganzen Narben.  
__Nur noch 338 Tage übrig!_

_29. August  
__Der Junge hat total komisch reagiert, behauptet, wir sollen uns nicht darum kümmern, er wäre doch selber schuld. Leonie meint, er hätte ein schwierige Kindheit gehabt. Nun, nachdem was wir bisher geredet haben, hat er überhaupt keine Kindheit gehabt. Irgendwie tut er mir leid. Ich mag den Kleinen. Er hat heute beschlossen, die Krankenstation vorzeitig zu verlassen, um weiter zu trainieren. Wo nimmt der nur die Motivation her?  
__Nur noch 337 Tage übrig!_

_30. August  
__Er hat gemeint, es ist sein Schicksal, dass er kämpfen muss. Er sagte, er hat nicht vor, qualvoll zu sterben. Er hat gemeint, sein Ziel ist, dass er im Duell mit Avada Kedavra getötet wird, so wie seine Familie. Manche Menschen haben eine komische Motivation, zu leben. Lernen, damit der Tod nicht so qualvoll ist – hirnrissig. Leider habe ich ihn gut genug beobachtet, und fürchte inzwischen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt.  
__Nur noch 336 Tage übrig!_

_31. August  
__Die Kondition des Jungen hat sich deutlich verbessert. Er arbeitet wirklich verbissen. Schade, dass es solche Schüler auf Hogwarts nicht gibt. Naja, er hasst mich noch immer.  
__Nur noch 335 Tage übrig!_

_1. September  
__Er war heute vollkommen neben der Spur. Verwechselt einfach mal schnell Acisdsaft mit Acasdsaft. Jetzt muss ich einen neuen Kessel kaufen. Ich brauche dringend eine Zigarette. Heute wäre Hogwarts gestartet.  
__Nur noch 334 Tage übrig!_

_2. September  
__Er ist anscheinend über seinem Strafaufsatz eingeschlafen. Dieser Plan muss die Hölle sein, aber wenn er da durch ist, gehört er zu den stärksten Magiern der Welt. Wir haben den Animagus- Test gemacht. Er hat drei Formen, einen Ozelot, einen Falken und etwas, das ich nicht erkennen kann.  
__Nur noch 333 Tage übrig._

Harry's Tagebuch:

_3. September  
__Snapey ist nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Anfang. Ich bin immer noch todmüde, aber inzwischen kann ich nach dem Unterricht schon lesen. Ich weiß, dass das Training nötig ist, und ich bin, was ich ihm nie sagen würde, sogar dankbar dafür. Naja, während er mich anbrüllt eher weniger, aber…Wenigstens darf ich Animagie lernen.  
__Noch 332 Tage!_

_4. September  
__Snapey nervt. Ich will nicht mehr.  
__Noch 331 Tage!_

_5. September  
__Er hat gesagt, wenn wir so weiter Fortschritte machen, sind wir im Januar mit dem Intensivprogramm fertig. Ich befürchte aber, was danach kommt, ist nicht viel schöner.  
__Noch 330 Tage!_

_6. September  
__Ich habe Ginny folgende Zeilen zum Geburtstag geschrieben (ich hoffe, sie verrät mich nicht)  
__An Virginia Weasley  
__Eines Tages hast du dich gefragt,  
__was ihm wichtiger war.  
__Seine Freunde, oder sein Leben.  
__Du wusstest, es war sein Leben,  
__denn er hatte keine Freunde,  
__und sein Leben warst du.  
__Er sagte, er wollte gehen,  
__ohne dich wissen zu lassen,  
__dass er nicht so weit gehen würde…  
__PS: Alles Gute! __Ich würde dir gern öfter schreiben, aber es ist zu gefährlich. Ich freue mich über jede Zeile, die du mir schreibst!  
__Noch 329 Tage!_

_7. September  
__Meine Aufzeichnungen werden immer mehr. Ich habe vermutlich in den letzten Tagen mehr geschrieben, als in meiner gesamten Hogwartszeit. Haben mit Okklumentik begonnen. Ich kann ihn nicht aus meinem Kopf verbannen, aber ich schaffe es, meine gesamte Zeit in der magischen Welt zu verdecken. Severus Snape meint, ich mache das wahrscheinlich unbewusst, um die Identität meiner Freunde zu verdecken. Freunde? Wer sind meine Freunde? Warum denke ich darüber nach? Warum schaffe es nicht, sie zu hassen? Ich weiß es nicht.  
__Noch 328 Tage!_

_8. September  
__Batman hatte gleich in der Früh schlechte Laune. Naja, jetzt habe ich auch schlechte Laune. Sirius hätte ihn heute gekillt. Er hat heute ziemlich fies in meiner Kindheit gewühlt.  
__Noch 327 Tage!_

_9. September  
__Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich nicht mehr will?  
__Scheiße; ich renne weg, weil ich mich nicht bevormunden lassen will, und jetzt werde ich schon wieder terrorisiert. Nun gut, eines muss man Snapey lassen: Er ist ehrlich zu mir. Aber ich hasse es, wenn ich etwas tun MUSS!  
Noch 326 Tage!_

Die Tage vergingen, und es wurde langsam Winter. Harry stand inzwischen sogar manchmal früher auf, und schaute einfach nur aus dem Fenster, beobachtete die Schneeflocken, wie sie scheinbar sorglos und ziellos umhertanzten, und beneidete sie um ihre Unbeschwertheit.

Sie waren schon öfters draußen gewesen, und sie steckten das Studium der Fluchentwicklung zurück, um zum einen das Verhalten in der Gesellschaft, und zum anderen Strategien zu trainieren. Harry beherrschte inzwischen den Ozelot und den schwarzen Falken, nur die dritte Gestalt konnte er nicht einmal erkennen, wenn er sich in Trance versetzte…

Irgendwann Anfang November hörte Harry auf, sich über das Training zu beschweren. Und als die Schneestürme begannen, begann Harry, Severus zu duzen. An diesem Tag schrieb dieser in sein Tagebuch:

_28. November  
__Er hat mich geduzt! Heute ist ein verdammt guter Tag! Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ich einmal sein Vertrauen gewinnen werde, nach allem, was ich ihm antue. Ich war schon glücklich, dass er das Training überhaupt annimmt. Ich glaube, ich mache ihm ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk: Wir hören dann auf!  
__Nur noch 246 Tage, aber ich habe Hoffnung!_

_29. November  
__Er duzt mich immer noch!  
__Nur noch 245 Tage übrig!_

_30. November  
__Ich wollte ihn heute eine Stunde früher wecken, um ihm eine besondere Sternenkonstellation zu zeigen. War geschockt, wie ich ihn vorfand. Statt friedlich zu schlafen, wälzte er sich umher, schrie im Schlaf, kämpfte mit unsichtbaren Gegnern und weinte. Habe ihn dann geweckt und mit ihm gesprochen. Er sagt, er habe jede Nacht Visionen. Er kann sie weder mit Okklumentik, noch mit Traumlos-Trank blockieren, aber ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen. Keine Sorgen machen ist gut! Vor allem nicht, wenn er so ein guter Schauspieler ist, dass er ein Viertel Jahr so etwas vor mir verbergen kann! Wer weiß, was er mir noch alles nicht sagt! Was ich von seiner Kindheit bisher in den Erinnerungen gesehen habe, war nicht gerade schön. Leider schützt man unbewusst die Dinge, die man verdrängen will, relativ gut. Ich fürchte, ich habe nur die Spitze eines Eisberges gesehen.  
__Nur noch 244 Tage übrig_

_1. Dezember  
__Ich habe einen Adventskranz gekauft, um dem Jungen eine Freude zu machen. Außerdem mag ich den harzigen Geruch von Tannen und den Duft des Bienenwachses. Eigentlich hasse ich Weihnachten nur, wenn Dumbledore es gestaltet. Übertriebene Deko, kitschiger Schmuck, Düfte und Kerzen in Überdosis. Nein, ich mag Weihnachten, wenn ich es als Fest der Stille feiern kann. Ich mag es, mit den Menschen zu reden, in eine kuschelige Decke gewickelt eine Kerze betrachten, ich finde Tannen schön, und es gibt nichts schöneres als einen Tannenbaum, mit ein paar schlichten weißen Kerzen, und einem Hauch von Schnee auf den Zweigen. Oh, ich werde weich. Ich sollte aufhören Glühwein zu trinken, bevor ich noch snapeuntypischer werde.  
__Nur noch 243 Tage übrig!_

_2. Dezember  
__Der Junge hat sich wirklich gefreut. Er hat gemeint, das ist das erste Mal, dass er sich im Advent nicht fehl am Platz fühlt.  
__Ich verstehe langsam. Heute habe ich eine weitere, schockierende Erinnerung aufgestöbert. Er wurde von einem sehr dicken Mann verprügelt, und als er aufwachte, beugte sich gerade jemand über ihn. Ich spürte direkt die Panik, und der Mann flüsterte lächelnd: „Tut es weh, du verdammtes M- " Und dann, wurde ich fast mit Gewalt aus seinen Gedanken herauskatapultiert. Was musste dieses Kind noch durchmachen?  
__Nur noch 242 Tage übrig!_

Der Winter kam in voller Kraft, und legte eine dicke Schneedecke auf die Landschaft. Und langsam schlossen sich die Wunden in Harrys Seele. Er hatte begonnen, mit Severus über einen Teil seiner Probleme zu sprechen, und dieser war ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer. Manche Dinge hatte er noch niemandem erzählt, und das merkte Severus, und dankte Gott für das Vertrauen des Jungen.

Der Advent zog ins Land und Harry bestellte bei _Flourish& Blotts _Geschenke. Er sand die Quidditchteams, die er einst gekauft hatte, als Lebenszeichen an Ginny, (dem Sucher hatte er grüne Augen verpasst) und langsam, aber sicher freute er sich auf Weihnachten.

_20. Dezember  
__Eigentlich freue ich mich schon auf Weihnachten, obwohl es ein Tag wie jeder andere ist. Severus lässt mich immer wieder alleine arbeiten, weil er wichtige Dinge erledigen muss. Komisch, ich bin nicht einmal sauer, dass er mir nichts sagt. Früher wäre das anders gewesen.  
__Ich habe meine Tagebucheinträge gelesen. Am Anfang lese ich nur Hass und Erschöpfung, aber heute ist es Respekt, Freundschaft, und auch Dankbarkeit. Ich habe mich sehr verändert in letzter Zeit. Ich bin ruhiger geworden, dankbarer, aber auch stärker, innerlich stärker. Ich weiß, dass es gut ist, über seine Probleme zu reden, denn seitdem ich das tue, sind meine Alpträume weniger geworden, und ich kann die Visionen von Voldemort teilweise blockieren.  
__Noch 224 Tage._

_21. Dezember  
__Ich weiß, was ich Severus zu Weihnachten schenke (neben einer Zauberstab- Maßanfertigung): Vertrauen. Ich sage ihm meine Identität  
Noch 223 Tage_

_22. Dezember  
Das ganze Haus ist erfüllt von Weihnachtsduft. Die Hauselfen haben begonnen, zu backen, und ich muss unbedingt herausfinden, wo der Eingang zur Küche ist. Damals, als ich noch nicht wusste, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, habe ich jedes Weihnachten im Schrank verbracht, und dann, wenn alle schlafen waren, bin ich aufgestanden, und habe mir eine Tasse Kakao gekocht. Nur für mich alleine. Und dann habe ich an Mum und Dad gedacht, und wie es wäre, wenn sie mir diesen Kakao gekocht hätten.  
__Noch 222 Tage (am 22. Dezember, wie passend!)_

_23. Dezember  
__Morgen ist Heiligabend. Wer wohl über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleibt? Geht es Ginny gut? Sie schreibt mir noch immer mindestens zwei mal in der Woche. Weiß sie, dass ihre Briefe jedes Mal ein Lichtblick sind? Ob sie noch an mich denken? Und Sirius – lebt er noch? Ich hasse Weihnachten, da denkt man viel zu viel nach.  
__Noch 221 Tage_

_24. Dezember  
__Es ist Heiligabend. Wir haben den Tag etwas ruhiger angehen lassen.  
__Noch 220 Tage._

_25 Dezember, Weihnachten, (mittags)  
__Heute war das schönste Weihnachten meines Lebens. Zuerst habe ich Post bekommen, von Ginny. Ich habe mich noch nie über einen Brief so gefreut. (Die Fotos, die sie mir geschickt hat, haben eine ziemlich kalte Dusche erfordert, bis ich ihr Gedicht lesen konnte…)_

_Einst habe ich dich geliebt, weil du ein so strahlender Held warst.  
__Später habe ich dich geliebt, weil du ein so guter Freund warst.  
__Dann habe ich dich geliebt, weil du so ein süßer Lebensretter warst.  
__Zeit verging, und habe ich dich geliebt, weil du kein Held sein wolltest  
__Vor deiner Flucht habe ich dich geliebt, weil du Harry warst.  
__Heute liebe ich dich, ohne einen Grund zu brauchen.  
_

Und dann kam Severus, und erklärte mir, ich hätte das Training abgeschlossen. Abgeschlossen! Nie wieder um vier in der Früh aufstehen! Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich mit ihm reden werde, wer ich bin. Ist mir doch egal, wenn er mich dann hasst. Ich hab ja noch Ginny. Und Sirius.

Sie waren in der Nocturngasse gewesen, Severus hatte sich wirklich über den neuen Stab gefreut, und Harry wollte das Gespräch nicht mehr länger hinauszögern.

„Würdest du mich hassen, wenn ich einer deiner Feinde wäre?"  
„Nein, du bist kein Feind."  
„Was, wenn du mich früher gehasst hast?"  
„Du bist für mich ein Freund. Ich könnte dich nicht hassen."

„Und wenn ich es war, dessen bloße Anwesenheit dich verletzt hat?"  
„Ich weiß nicht worauf du hinaus willst. Wir sind Freunde."  
„Severus, ich werde dir jetzt meinen Namen sagen. Wenn du mich danach hasst, ich verzeihe es dir."  
Severus Snape blickte den Jungen erstaunt an. Wie kam der bloß auf die Idee, er würde ihn hassen? Er sollte den Menschen hassen, der ihn für ein Jahr aus Dumbledores Fängen befreit hatte? Den Menschen, dem er bedingungslos folgen würde?

„Wer auch immer du bist, du bist mein Freund."  
Entschlossen wischte Harry das Make-up an seiner Narbe weg, und blickte Severus ängstlich an.  
Potter? Er hatte denselben Jungen gesucht, den er geschützt hatte? Es war so … Und zu Harrys Überraschung fing der an zu lachen.

„Ich habe dich ein halbes Jahr vor mir selbst geschützt! Das ist genial! Das ist verdammt – slytherin – von dir! Oh Harry, wie könnte ich dich noch hassen?"

* * *

„Du musstest mich also auch suchen?"  
„Ja, und immer wenn ich auf der Suche nach Harry eine neue Idee hatte, wurde die auch schon verübelt. Ich hatte richtig Respekt vor meinem Gegner."

* * *

„Was machen wir mit Hogwarts? Ich möchte nächstes Jahr dorthin zurück, aber nicht lange erklären, was ich das letzte Jahr gemacht habe. Ich hab schon an eine Art Oblivate gedacht."

„Es gibt noch etwas Besseres. Ein Amnesiezauber, der bei einem bestimmten Wort wieder aufgehoben wird. Ein paar Verletzungen sollten auch drinnen sein. So als wärst du von Todessern erwischt worden."

„Klar, du wirkst den Zauber auf mich, gibst mir einen Betäubungstrank, fügst mir ein paar gröbere Sachen zu, und bringst mich nach Hause."

„Du nennst Hogwarts immer noch dein Zuhause?"  
„Ich hatte nie ein anderes. "

„Du bist ziemlich hart im Nehmen, wenn es um einen guten Plan geht, oder?"Harry grinste nur. Es war wirklich die glaubwürdigste Methode.  
„Wirst du zeigen, wie gut du bist? Ich meine, du kannst das Vielfache des Unterrichtsstoffes."  
„Nicht viel. Ich werde Moony bei Vollmond zeigen, dass ich Animagus bin, ich werde ihm den Ozelot zeigen, und sonst – eine Waffe ist am effektivsten, wenn sie der Feind nicht kennt."  
„Aber deine Aufsätze werden zwangsläufig besser werden. Du hast eine erwachsenere Sicht der Dinge bekommen, und beurteilst ihre Wichtigkeit jetzt anders."  
„Tja, dafür sollen die Lehrer sich selbst eine Erklärung zurechtlegen."  
„Stimmt. Wir haben noch genug Zeit, um deine restlichen Kenntnisse zu tarnen. Ein halbes Jahr, noch, dann bist du ein besserer Schauspieler als ich."

* * *

„Ist es eigentlich noch okay, wenn ich dich duze?"  
"Harry, ich habe gesagt, es ist mir egal, wer du bist."  
"Gut. Denn Freundschaft ist ein Begriff, der sehr dehnbar ist."

„Sie hatten nie ein anderes Weltbild. Zumindest Granger könntest du einen Hinweis geben. Bei Wiesel ist das so eine Sache… Er neidet dir deinen Ruf als Held."

„Du nennst ihn Wiesel?"  
„Naja, Ginny nimmt sowieso deinen Namen an, und der Rest der Familie – passender Name."  
„Severus!"  
„Ja, Harry?"  
„Oh,.. Ich hasse diesen Ton. Genau wie bei McGonnagal. Ja, Minerva? "  
„Minerva hasst diesen Ton auch", grinste Severus.

* * *

„Wie stark verändert man sich in Gefangenschaft?"  
„Entweder man wird gebrochen, sprich ist total abhängig von anderen und seelisch kaputt. Oder man wird total trotzig, und ist nervig und hasst eingesperrt zu sein."  
„Ich nehme die zweite Variante. Aber ich müsste dazu meinen Stil ändern. Eher in Richtung Nocturnkid. Und Sirius' Wunsch erfüllen. Tattoos, Ohrringe, Party, Alkohol, Drogen.."  
„Potter!"  
„Oh, den Ton hab ich seit Ewigkeiten an dir vermisst! Schon gut. Außerdem muss ich Sirius finden."  
„Black lebt noch?"  
„Ich habe allen Grund, das zu vermuten."

* * *

An diesem Abend trug Severus Snape nach langen, befreienden Gesprächen einen Satz in das Tagebuch ein, dessen Weisheit er mühsam hatte lernen müssen.

_Vorurteile ersparen uns wertvolle Freundschaften._

* * *

_Hast nie geweint, hast nie geklagt,  
__dich nur still nach Liebe gesehnt,  
__Hast keinen Hilfeschrei mehr gewagt,  
__dich nie gegen das Schicksal aufgelehnt.  
__  
Dinge, die niemand erleben wollte,  
du konntest sie niemandem zeigen,  
__Leid, das niemand kennen sollte,  
__soviel Schmerz, und soviel Schweigen,_

_Hätt' ich nur einmal hingeschaut ,  
__nur einmal in deinen Augen gelesen,  
__hättest du je einem Menschen vertraut,  
__dann wär' so vieles so anders gewesen._

_Kann die Zeit nicht zurückdreh'n,  
__Kann dir deine Last nicht tragen,  
__Kann nur ein Stück des Wegs mit dir gehn,  
__Kann nur ‚Verzeih uns' sagen._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So viele Reviews auf einmal. Ich sehe, dass das dritte Kapitel ganz gut angekommen ist. Habe sehr lange und sehr oft daran gefeilt. Das vierte Kapitel mag ich nicht, darum habe ich auch gleich das fünfte gepostet. Nun, wir schreiben uns nächsten Freitag, mit einen sechsten Kapitel, das ich sehr gerne mag... Was haltet ihr von dem Gedicht?_

_So long,_

_Jolly  
_

_Minnilein: Ganz deiner Meinung: HBP kenn ich schon seit Sommeranfang, hab ihn am ersten Tag gelesen g - also wenn JKR da keine gute Erklärung und keinen guten Plot findet, dann grrr. Ich finde auch, er war (!) einer der besten und interessantesten Charaktere des Buchs. Und du bekommst zumindest 11 Kapitel, weil soviel sind schon geschrieben. (erm, was bedeutet, das ich sie ungefähr noch fünfzig mal ändere…) Geplant ist die Story aber durch. (nun, ab und zu geht mir die Tastatur durch, und ich muss die Hälfte neu planen, aber du weißt, was ich meine – sie hat einen Plot und einen roten Faden ) ). Viel Spaß noch, und review fleißig weiter!_

_Lyo Nel: Nun, ich mach was ich kann (und zitiere meine Deutschlehrerin: "Dein Stil ist außergewöhnlich … schlecht!".) Leider kann die gute Frau diese Reviews nicht lesen, weil sie Fiction ablehnt ( "Trivialliteratur ohne erkennbaren Inhalt"). Ich steh darüber.  
Vernons Tochter ist übrigens die kleine Schwester von Piers (der Junge, der mit Harry und Dud im Zoo ist). Sie wird zwar wahrscheinlich nicht mehr vorkommen (oder nur eine kleine Nebenrolle spielen), aber zumindest weiß ich als Autor, wer sie ist. Das ist mir sehr wichtig, weil nur wenn ich weiß, was passiert, weiß ich auch, wie die Menschen reagieren, und was sie für Beziehungen haben…  
_

_MissMess: Freut mich, dass du wieder dabei bist. Ich stelle mir den Fesselspruch so in der Art wie eine Beinklammer vor (das Opfer soll sich ja noch irgendwie bewegen können, sonst ist es "langweilig"), sprich Harry hat Bewegungsspielraum..  
Außerdem habe ich als Teilnehmerin eines Sanitäter – Kurses eines gelernt: Wenn der Mensch Panik hat oder sehr stark an seine emotionalen Grenzen kommt, setzt er unglaubliche Kräfte frei. Wir haben Videos gezeigt bekommen (von Überwachungskameras etc), wo eine kleine zierliche Frau einen 2-Zentner – Typen aus dem Auto zerrt. Oder ein Ertrinkender, der klammert sich so an dir fest, dass du seine Hände nicht lösen kannst. Ich denke halt, dass Harry Panik bekommt (bzw hat), und geschockt ist, dass das kleine Mädchen gefoltert wird, nur, damit er gefügig wird. Und in dem Moment dreht er durch, verliert die Kontrolle. Vielleicht bricht er dem Mann eine Rippe, die durch die Lunge stößt, oder so was. Oder der Mann fällt blöd hin, oder der Schädel wird gröber verletzt…. _

Fidi; Dax: Auch ein kleines Grinsen bewirkt bei mir schon ein großes Lächeln…

Amazone: Nein, Snape hat Harry nicht erkannt. Mit Jamie meint Harry sich selbst. Der Cruciatus wirkt nur, wenn man eine Person wirklich hassen kann.  
Harry hatte immer ein gutes Herz, und hasst wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Malfoy – er konnte den Cruciatus im Ministerium nicht. Und jetzt kommt er darauf, dass einer das nur ausgenutzt, ihn bevormundet, manipuliert hat, ihm die Kindheit genommen hat, ihn benutzt, und zum Dank den Paten genommen hat, dass im Prinzip ein Mann (und seine Organisation) Schuld an seinem beschissenen Schicksal hat, dein Leben zerstört hat. Würdest du diesen Mann ehrlich hassen? Würdest du den Crucio beherrschen?  
Danke für das Rev, ich hoffe du bleibst mir treu g. Zu Dumbie und Harry siehe unten.

_Pflaumenkeks: Ein ehrliches Review gehört zu den Dingen, die ich sehr schätze. Nun, ich kann und will dich nicht von meiner Meinung über Dumbledore überzeugen, denn es ist tatsächlich meine Meinung, die ich Harry aufzwinge (wenn auch das Ende des fünften Bandes eine der plausibelsten Stellen ist). Harry bekommt seine Informationen nur von einer Seite, dem Licht, und das stört mich ein wenig. Dumbledore hat so viel verschwiegen und geschönt, bewusst zum Schützen, und unbewusst, weil es seine Ansicht ist, so dass nicht alles stimmen muss.  
Wenn diese Story beendet ist, schreibe ich wahrscheinlich eine richtig fluffige Superkräftestory (ich hab so ein Dokument mit Ideen, und grade jetzt, wo ich so was nicht brauche, fallen mir allerlei interessante Szenen und Cross – Overs ein). Vielleicht gefällt dir ja das besser.  
HP – GW sind einfach ein süßes Paar. HG passt nicht, CC und LL eigentlich auch nicht. Spannend find ich auch noch mit SS (in guter Umsetzung). _

Auriel: Pazifistin, aber auch Realistin, ja, das trifft auch auf mich zu. Es ist nur echt schwer zum Schreiben - was geht in einem vor, der gerade seinen Feind töten musste? Ich finds auf jeden Fall klasse, dass du mir ein rev schreibst – ich fühl mich so bestätigt. Warum Lilienritter - längere Antwort, ich werde sie nach dem nächsten Kapitel beantworten.

_BlackRoseLily: Danke für dein Lob! Motiviert so richtig. Mein Stil: siehe Lyo Nel  
Ja, die Frau ist Lily, und Snape wird durch sie an Harry (die Augen) erinnert. Nur er rechnet absolut nicht mit Harry (seinem Wissenstand zufolge sind Todesser auch der Jagd nach ihm bzw haben ihn erwischt), und findet einen eher zerbrechlich wirkenden Jungen vor, der seine Identität schützt, damit seine Freundin geschützt ist (Potter ist unvorsichtig und denkt nicht nach), der von beiden Seiten verfolgt ist (Potter ist ein voller Anhänger des Alten),… Wer rechnet da mit Harry?_

_LuziNeko: Danke, danke, danke! knuddel Was will ein Hobbyautor mehr, als so ein Review? Natürlich, ist doch klar: noch so eins g _

Roter Draconis: Danke- Als Stammleser ist man übrigens auch Stamm – Review – Schreiber – also, was hältst du von dem Kapitel ? g

* * *

_Anhang: Wie ist die Beziehung zwischen Harry, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermine?_

_  
Momentan sind sich das Trio und Dumbledore sehr unsicher. Harry weiß nicht wirklich, ob er die Menschen, von denen er fünf Jahre lang Liebe und Freundschaft bekommen hat, (was er nicht abstreiten kann), wirklich hassen kann, weil sie auf der "falschen" Seite stehen, und die "falschen" Einsichten haben. Er weiß irgendwo tief drinnen, dass auch sie nie die Wahrheit, wenn es eine gibt, kennen lernen durften.  
Ron und Mine verstehen die Welt nicht mehr. Harry wendet sich einfach von ihnen ab. Ron, der immer ein wenig konservativ dargestellt wird (oder ich empfinde das bloß so), denkt schließlich, dass Harry aus irgendeinem Grund vom Weg abgekommen ist, und dass man ihn bekehren oder ausschließen soll. Hermine ist in einem Zwiespalt. Einerseits ist Ron der Meinung, dass Harrys Weg der falsche ist, und sie hat es auch nie anders gelernt, aber ich halte sie für kritisch genug, dass sie sich irgendwann eine eigene Meinung bildet. Andererseits weiß sie, dass Harry ein "guter" Mensch ist, und nie andere quälen würde, wie sie es von der Dunklen Seite immer hört. Ich glaube, das ist der Punkt, wo sie sich Gedanken machen muss.  
Dumbledore jedoch ist meiner Meinung nach nicht der eiskalte, brutale "Böse", sondern schlicht und einfach ein gefährlicher Fanatiker, der das tut, was er für richtig und gut hält. Er sorgt sich um die Menschen, die ihm nahe stehen, und macht sich gewiss Sorgen, was passiert ist, aber er bringt es auch fertig, über die Gefühle seiner Mitmenschen hinweg, der "Sache" schädliche Menschen zu "entfernen". Ich glaube, auch er steckt in einem Zwiespalt. Einerseits will und braucht er Harry, denn nur er kann Voldemort töten, aber er will ihm nicht die Rolle und den Einfluss zugestehen, den dieser braucht, um ein – für ihn selbst – befriedigendes Leben zu bieten. Außerdem ist er enttäuscht, dass Harry, in dem er doch irgendwie einen Enkel gesehen hat, sich von ihm abwendet._


	6. Heldentum und Rebellion

_Heldentum und Rebellion_

Damals war Silvester immer ein fröhliches Familienfest bei den Weasleys. Wobei zur Familie der gesamte Orden, sowie Harry und Hermione zählten. _Damals war die Welt noch in Ordnung._ Aber heuer war alles anders. Die Leute blickten bedrückt in den Himmel, und konnten sich nicht einmal über das fantastische Feuerwerk der Weasley-Twins freuen.

Die Erwachsenen starrten in die Sterne, als ob diese ihnen sagen könnten, ob es auch ohne den Goldjungen einen Zukunft gab.

Hermione verkroch sich in ein Buch, aber sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Irgendetwas war faul an der Sache mit Harrys Selbstmordversuch. Sie wusste nicht was, aber wozu war sie die klügste Hexe der ganzen Schule?

Ron konnte mit seinen momentanen Gefühlen nichts anfangen. Am Anfang war er noch traurig gewesen. Jetzt war er nur noch wütend. Wütend auf Harry, der ihnen alle Freude genommen hatte. Er hätte das nicht getan, wenn ER der Held wäre.

Ginny lächelte, als sie ihren Bruders beobachtete. Er hasste es, im Hintergrund zu stehen. Sie wandte sich ihrem Quidditchteam zu, dass sie kurz vor Weihnachten von einem Unbekannten geschickt bekommen hatten. Es war echt süß. Naja, die anderen dachten, es wäre ein unbekannter Verehrer gewesen. Nur sie hatte den Sucher genauer betrachtet. Manchmal musste man eben anders hinsehen. Grüne Augen…

Sie hatte sich längst ihre eigene Version auf Harrys Verschwinden gemacht. Harry musste einen triftigen Grund zum Abhauen gefunden haben. Er war in Sicherheit, und er las die Briefe, die sie ihm täglich schrieb. Und er hatte das ganze komplett durchgeplant.

_Ich werde mir jetzt die Pulsadern aufschneiden. Es ist der einzige Ausweg, den ich gefunden habe.  
_Das war keine Ankündigung von einem Selbstmord. In Wirklichkeit war dies eine Andeutung darauf, dass er keine Chance gefunden hatte, aus dem Ligusterweg zu verschwinden, nur diesen Weg gefunden hatte. Und Severus Snape hatte ihr bestätigt (er hatte in letzter Zeit öfters gute Laune und sie hatte sogar einmal _normal _mit ihm gesprochen! ), dass sie Harry tatsächlich nur aus dem Ligusterweg geholt hatten, weil er in akuter Lebensgefahr geschwebt hatte. Dumbledore hatte ausdrücklich befohlen, dass er dableiben müsse, was auch immer passiere.

_Heute Nacht stirbt Harry Potter. Und Harry kehrt zu den Menschen zurück, die ihn mögen_. Das hieß, dass Symbol Harry Potter gestorben war. Und ein unbekannter normaler Junge bei Freunden wohnte.

Nur seinen Hinweis verstand sie noch nicht ganz:

_Eine Waffe braucht ein Ziel, Virginia. _Das mit der Waffe war ihr bald klar gewesen. Harry war die Waffe. Der, der ihn besiegen sollte.

_Wenn man ihr einen Krieger als Ziel gibt, wird sie ihn töten.  
_Das war logisch. Er musste gegen die Todesser kämpfen. Aber Harry musste noch irgendetwas mit Krieger meinen.

_Aber vielleicht versteht sie irgendwann, dass auch der Führer der Waffe ein Krieger ist._ Das verstand sie nicht. War Dumbledore der Führer? Aber Krieger ?Ein Todesser? Nein, das hätte Harry an der Narbe gemerkt und es nicht ausgehalten, ohne zusammenzubrechen.

Vielleicht meinte er das alles im übertragenen Sinn. Der Krieger, den er als Ziel hat und tötet, ist das Böse. Und der Führer, das Gute, kämpft ja eigentlich auch. Tötet auch. Darum ist er auch ein Krieger. Wie das Böse.

Wo lag der Unterschied? Gab es einen Unterschied? War es das, was Harry ihr sagen wollte? Dass es kein Gut und Böse gibt? Dass man nicht Schwarz-Weiß denken soll? Und gab es überhaupt so etwas wie schwarze und weiße Magie? War die Welt nicht bunt?

In diesem Moment stieß ein schwarzer Falke auf Ron zu. Er ließ ein Pergament auf den Schoß ihres Bruders fallen, und verschwand sofort wieder in der Dunkelheit. Ron stürzte sich auf dem Brief. War er von Harry? Was wäre wenn Harry noch lebte? Wäre er dann wieder im Hintergrund, und nur seine Rettung zählte? Oder wäre er das einzige Kontaktglied? Wäre dann er - … Er begann zu lesen.

_Hast du schon einmal Angst gehabt? Todesangst?_

_Vielleicht hast du schon einmal erlebt, dass du mit dem Besen abgestürzt bist, dich nicht mehr fangen konntest? Wusstest, dass du nichts tun kannst?_

_Hattest du Angst?  
_

_Kannst du dich an das Gefühl erinnern, in Lebensgefahr zu schweben und nichts tun können? Der Boden rast auf dich zu… Nur warten, bis es vorbei ist? Die letzten Sekunden zählen? Niemand kann eingreifen?_

_Ich möchte dir klar machen,  
__was mich geprägt hat,  
__und was mich zu dem macht, der ich nie sein wollte._

_Da ist dein Klassenkamerad, mit dem du gestern noch ein Butterbier getrunken hat. Jetzt liegt er neben dir. Seine Lippen sind schneeweiß, sein Körper ist schlaff, nur seine Augenlider zucken noch. Du weißt, dass er stirbt, in deinen Händen, und du kannst nichts tun. Denn jeder Versuch, einen deiner Freunde zu retten, hat andere getötet. Ein falscher Schritt, und auch du hast es hinter dir._

_Kannst du dich an das Herzrasen erinnern, den Adrenalinrausch, das Blut, das durch deinen Körper schoss, als du mit dem Besen abgestürzt bist? Und an die Erleichterung, als dich jemand aufgefangen hat, und du mit einem Kratzer davongekommen bist?_

_Wochenlang auf der Flucht, dein Zuhause ist nirgendwo. Du hast seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. An deinen Händen klebt Blut, du musstest morden, um zu überleben. Nacht für Nacht geben dir deine toten Freunde die Schuld. Tag für Tag bestätigen dir das deine Feinde. Stunde um Stunde gibst du dir selber Schuld. Neben dir hagelt es Todesflüche. Schuld. Gestern hast du deinen letzten Vertrauten verloren. Links und rechts lauert der Abgrund. Der schmale Pfad, den du schon hinter dir gelassen hast, stürzt ein. Kein Weg zurück. Ein falscher Schritt, und auch du hast es hinter dir. Willst du überhaupt noch weitergehen? _

_In deinen Armen stirbt der Nächste. _

_Stell dir vor, der Moment, als du vom Besen stürzt, und weißt, du wirst sterben, dieser furchtbare verzweifelte Moment dauert ein halbes Jahr lang. Danach bist du einfach nur glücklich, dass es vorbei ist, und dass du lebst. Die Angst ist vergessen. Und irgendwann, ganz plötzlich, du spielst gerade mit deinen Freunden Quidditch, beginnt dein Besen zu bocken, und du rast erneut auf den Boden zu…_

_Hast du Angst?  
__Du hast Angst._

_Und ab diesem Moment, wo du weißt, dass es immer wieder passieren kann, verschwindet die Angst nie wieder._

_Ich habe gekämpft.  
__Unzählige Male.  
__Einen Schritt vom Tod entfernt.  
__Ich habe es immer überlebt._

_Um beim nächsten Mal wieder zu kämpfen.  
__Nicht, weil ich nicht wusste, was mich erwartet. _

_Nein, weil ich wusste, was man von mir erwartet._

_Jedes Mal, wenn die Menschen rufen, folge ich ihnen.  
__Und kämpfe.  
__Und rechne damit, dass Menschen sterben.  
__Todesser.  
__Auroren.  
__Unschuldige.  
__Freunde.  
__Ich.  
__  
Sie alle haben Angst.  
__Ich habe Angst.  
__Dieselbe Angst, die du hast, wenn du vom Besen stürzt._

_Wieder und wieder._

_Angst._

_Was glaubst du, kostet es mich, aufrecht und lächelnd durch die Gänge zu gehen, und über Quidditch zu reden, und Snape den Tod zu wünschen, wenn ich gestern einen Menschen ermorden musste, um zu überleben?_

_Was kostet es mich, mich bei einem Menschen fallen zu lassen, wenn ich weiß, dass alle Menschen, die ich mag, dadurch früher oder später sterben werden? Wenn ich somit indirekt die wertvollsten Menschen in meinem Leben umbringe? So wie ich meinen Paten umgebracht habe? Reicht es nicht schon, wenn ich meine Feinde umbringen muss?_

_Weißt du, ob ich noch Angst haben kann?  
__Ob ich überhaupt noch fühlen kann?_

_Willst immer noch ein Held sein?_

Fassungslos ließ Ron den Brief fallen. Dann begann er zu weinen. Er hatte seinen angeblich besten Freund um sein Schicksal beneidet. Einen Menschen um das beneidet, das diesem am meisten weh tat, das sein Leben zerstörte. Er war kein Freund gewesen. Und inmitten von Schuldvorwürfen und Tränen bemerkte er nicht die Ordensmitglieder, die an ihn herangetreten waren und den Brief in die Hand nahmen.

Bemerkte nicht das geschockte Gesicht von Minerva McGonnagal, die nie überlegt hatte, warum Harry sich so gewünscht hatte, normal zu sein. Das Entsetzen von Remus Lupin, der nie daran gedacht hatte, wie Harrys Sicht der Dinge war. Das wütende Stirnrunzeln von Albus Dumbledore, der bereits überlegte, was sich der Junge da einbildete. Das leise Aufschluchzen von Molly Weasley, die den Jungen immer nur lachen gesehen hatte, und sich nicht einmal darüber gewundert hatte, wie er mit allem zurechtkam.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass seine Schwester Ginny stolz lächelte, weil ihr Freund es geschafft hatte, dem Phönixorden zu zeigen, dass er nicht nur eine Waffe war, sondern auch ein Mensch.

Aber Severus Snape beobachtete Ginny. Und als sie ihn anblickte, schenkte er ihr eines seiner seltenen, anerkennenden Lächeln.

* * *

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", schrie er Neujahrsmorgen den vollkommen verkaterten Harry an. Jeder normale Schüler wäre bei diesem Ton in den Boden versunken oder hätte schleunigst die Flucht ergriffen. Jeder normale Schüler außer Harry Potter. Harry Potter drehte sich um und schlief weiter. Severus seufzte. Die Masche schlug nicht mehr an. 

Stunden später begann Phase II von Harrys Veränderung. Jetzt, wo er einer der am Besten ausgebildeten Magier dieser Zeit war, sollte er beginnen, sein Amt als Anführer der Lilien wahrzunehmen. Er sollte die wichtigen Menschen kennen lernen, in die Pläne involviert sein, und auch neue Strategien entwickeln. Denn eins hatte Severus Snape spätestens da bemerkt, als der Junge sich die Pulsadern aufschnitt, um aus dem Ligusterweg zu kommen: Harry Potter hatte ein Talent für außergewöhnliche Ideen und Mut zum Risiko.

Da das neue Schuljahr im September beginnen sollte, hatten sie noch neun Monate Zeit, um aus Harry einen neuen Menschen zu machen. Einen Jungen, der aus Hogwarts weggelaufen war, bei Muggeln gearbeitet hatte, um irgendwo schlafen zu können, viel gelesen hatte, ein bisschen gefeiert hatte, und schließlich entführt worden war. Dann hatten ihn Todesser gefangen gehalten und gefoltert, und Severus würde ihn befreien und nach Hogwarts bringen.

Es war der perfekte Plan. Er erklärte alles: Die Gefangenschaft bewirkte, dass Harry sich psychisch verändert hatte, rebellisch werden konnte, und andere Menschen zurückweisen konnte. Das Feiern, so meinte Severus, unterstützte Harrys Rebellion, das Lesen erklärte, dass er von manchen Dingen neue Ansichten hatte. Das Arbeiten bei den Muggel hatte die deutliche Verbesserung von Leistung und Kondition bewirkt.

Sie apparierten nach London, um eine Shoppingtour der magischen Art zu beginnen. Erst eine Grundausstattung für die Lilienritter, dann ein Rebellenoutfit für Harry.

Dass Severus Snape aus einer adeligen Intellektuellenfamilie stammte, und an größere Ausgaben gewohnt war, hatte Harry nicht bedacht, als sie einen Schneider besuchten.  
Es waren etwa zwanzig wichtige Personen im Kreis der Lilienritter. (Harry überlegte bereits, ihnen einen eigenen Namen zu verpassen, vielleicht die Lilienblüten).

Für diese brauchten sie eine Art Uniform, zweckmäßige, nicht zu auffällige Kleidung, geeignet für den Kampf. Harry wählte eine Art sehr feines Leinentuch, weich und robust, einen dunkelgrünen Farbton für Hosen und Hemden, und ließ sein kleines Emblem ansticken. Er bat den Schneider, einen Zauberstabhalter einzunähen, ein winziges Fach für Peilsender (Severus Snape hatte keine Ahnung was das war, beschloss aber, wichtig dreinzuschauen) freizulassen, und einige zusätzliche Innentaschen einzunähen, von denen er eine magisch schützen ließ.

Als normalen Alltagumhang wählte er schwarze Acrumantulaseide, die zart grünlich schimmerte und ließ ebenfalls sein Emblem aufsticken. Die Kapuze ließ er so verzaubern, dass, falls man sie überzog, der ganze Umhang mit einem Denk-an-was-anderes-Zauber belegt war. Den selben Umhang bestellte er auch in der wärmenden Winterversion.

Er wählte dazu schwarze Stiefel und schwarze Handschuhe aus feinem Drachenleder, und die innen mit Yetihaar gefüttert waren. Auch hier ließ er sein Emblem einstanzen.

Dann bestellte Harry noch eine Festtagsgarderobe: Schwarze Hemden und Hosen aus feinstem Gewebe, und ein herrlicher moosgrüner Umhang mit dem Lilienemblem. Er selbst bestellte sich einen smaragdgrünen Umhang.

Für den Umgang mit Muggeln bestellte Harry schwarze Jeans (die einen ‚Hautnah'-Zauber hatten) und grüne sowie schwarze Polo-Shirts. Außerdem bestellte er engangliegende dünne Pullover in schwarz und verschiedenen Grüntönen und warme Wollpullover in Schwarz. Ein langer Mantel (ebenfalls schwarz), mit dem man sich auch in der Zaubererwelt sehen lassen konnte und ein schwarzer Businessanzug (man konnte nie wissen, wen man traf), vervollständigten die Ausstattung.

Zufrieden nickte Severus Snape. Harry hatte eine Uniform für die Elite geschaffen, die von Eingeweihten leicht zu erkennen war, und trotzdem unauffällig war.

Für die große Zahl der einfachen Kämpfer, die der Heiler, die der Betreuer, und der anderen Einheiten würden sie später einen Schneider aus ihren Reihen engagieren. Dieser würde sich dann mit den jeweiligen Chefs der Abteilungen auseinandersetzen und gemeinsam mit ihnen möglichst praktische Kleidung entwickeln, wie zum Beispiel als Extras Medikamententaschen für die Krankenpfleger, oder Temperaturhaltezauber und Aufbewahrungszauber für die Suchtrupps.

Das Emblem der Lilien, sowie die Farben Schwarz und verschiedene Grüntöne, die für die Abteilung standen, sollten als Designvorgabe dienen. Jede Truppe hatte dann noch ihr eigenes Logo, zum Beispiel eine Lilie, die sich um einen Kessel wand, für die Giftmischer (Severus bevorzugte die Bezeichnung „Trankbrauer und –forscher und Toxidexperten"), das sich zusammen mit einem Namen auf einem silbernen (Der Goldjunge hasste Gold, welche Ironie) Abzeichen befand.

Sie verließen den Laden und apparierten nach Muggellondon, wo Severus einen stylischen Szene-Laden kannte (Harry war darüber etwas erstaunt, wagte aber nichts zu sagen). Dort kauften sie eine Basisausstattung an Klamotten für Harry, die sie dann mit magischen Applikationen und Schmuck erweitern wollten.

Sie kauften einige Paar enge schwarze Jeans, die Harry sehr gut gefielen, total ausgefranste Military-Hosen mit vielen Taschen, eine weite, sehr ausgebleichte und löchrige Jeans (Severus meinte, es gäbe Obdachlose, die schönere Kleidung trügen, darum beschloss Harry, dass sie ihm gefiel), ein paar Nietenhosen und viele einfache T-Shirts, die sie magisch besticken lassen wollten. Harry fand noch ein Sweatshirt, auf dem die Freiheitsstatue mit einem Totenschädel abgebildet war (Severus: Kulturbanause!) und eines mit dem Aufschrift Rebel- You are the reason, sowie ein paar coole schwarze Hemden. Außerdem legte er sich einen schweren Mantel und eine dunkle Sonnenbrille zu.

Als er schließlich auch noch einen Besuch bei einem noblen Herrenausstatter hinter sich hatte, und Tonnen an Anzügen, Hemden, und Kaschmirpullovern mit sich schleppte, apparierten sie in die Nocturngasse, wo sie sich auf den Weg in einen der übelsten Stadtteile des magischen Londons machten. Dort betraten sie einen düster aussehenden Laden.

Ein Mann kam auf die beiden zu, und Severus wandte sich an Harry: „Du wolltest ein Tattoo?". Nun ja, Minuten später saß Harry auf einem bequemen Stuhl. Er ließ sich eine kleine Lilie an den Fußknöchel stechen. Außerdem hatte er sich noch ein großes Motiv für die Schulter ausgesucht, ein weißer Drache, dessen Kopf etwa bei seinem rechten Ellbogen begann, der bis zu seinem Handgelenk Feuer spie, und sich über seinen halben Rücken wand. Genau symmetrisch spie ein schwarzer Drache Feuer über seine linke Körperhälfte.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als der Tätowierer begann, und Severus meinte: „Beim großen Tattoo den Heilzauber wie besprochen nur bis zu Hälfte ausarbeiten, ich bin dann mal weg, Harry, ich besorg dir deine Klamotten und ein bisschen Schmuck. Hast du schon über einen Ohrring, oder ein Piercing nachgedacht?" „Was ist mit dem Heilzauber?" „Ich erklärs dir zuhause, hat schon seine Richtigkeit, im Zusammenhang mit der Tarnung, du weißt schon. Überleg dir das Piercing, vielleicht brauchen deine Drachen Diamantenaugen?"

Harry verstand nur, dass es irgendwas mit der Scheinentführung zu tun haben musste, aber er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Das mit den Drachenaugen war eine gute Idee. Außerdem wollte er schon lange eine Spitze, die aus dem Ohr schaute, um ein Zungenpiercing oder ein Augenpiercing würden nur zu gut dazu passen… Vor allem, wenn er Kontaktlinsen trug.

* * *

Zeitsprung. Lilienfestung. „ICH SOLL DAS-?", stieß Harry erstaunt aus, als er die Einkäufe Severus betrachtete. „Also ich find schon, dass dir das passen würde. Und deiner Freundin gefällts sicher auch. Bitte.", antwortete dieser ruhig (jemand, der ihn _wirklich_ gut kannte, hätte einen leicht amüsierten Unterton herausgehört). Seufzend nahm Harry die ausgebleichte, zerfetzte Jeans, die extra am Hintern zerschnitten war. „Das trägt man OHNE Boxershorts.", fügte Severus hinzu. (jetzt hätte wohl jeder den fiesen Unterton gehört) 

Aber als Harry die Hose anhatte (diskutieren mit einem Snape machte einfach keinen Sinn) , musste er zugeben, dass sie gar nicht mal so schlecht aussah. Sie betonte seinen Körper, der durch das harte Training gestählt und muskulös war, und der Hingucker war natürlich sein Po. Harry grinste, bei dem Gedanken daran, was wohl McGonnagal dazu sagen würde. Severus hatte einen echt guten Stil, egal ob es um den ultimativen Rebellenlook oder das elegante Abendoutfit ging. Er grinste und zog sich ein schwarzes Shirt über, auf dem die Aufschrift : _Trübsal ist nicht das einzige, das man blasen kann._, stand. „Was hältst du davon?", fragte Snape, und hielt ein Shirt hoch.

_Nehmt keine Drogen, werdet nicht gewalttätig, habt keinen Sex ohne Kondom – überlasst das alles mir._

„Wer sind Sie, was haben sie mit meinem Zaubertranklehrer gemacht, und was wollen Sie?", grinste ihn Harry erstaunt an. Diese Wandlung gefiel ihm.  
„Mein Name ist Severus Snape, ihr Zaubertranklehrer ist ein arrogantes Arschloch, und muss im Auftrag Dumbledores nach Ihnen suchen, sprich er hat keine Zeit, und außerdem mache ich das nur, um Minervas blödes Gesicht zu sehen. Obwohl, Albus könnte auch lustig werden.."  
Harry musste ebenfalls bei der Vorstellung lachen. Severus hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, während er sich 2 Tattoos, ein Zungenpiercing, einen Ohrring, und ein Augenbrauenpiercing zugelegt hatte. Er hatte mehrere Tüten mit den verschiedensten Dark!- T-Shirts gekauft (vermutlich alle, die vorrätig waren), einiges an Silberschmuck und Nietenbändern, und drei sehr extravagante Hosen. Außerdem sollte sich Harry am nächsten Tag noch ein schönes (gefährlich aussehendes) Amulett aus seinem Verlies aussuchen (Godric Gryffindor hatte da so einiges hinterlassen) und einen Dolch aussuchen, den er immer bei sich tragen sollte.

Mehrere Stunden später begann Harrys erste Sitzung als Anführer der Lilienritter. Er trug eine jetzt schwarze Jeans, ein weißes Hemd, und darüber einen schwarzen Kaschmirpullover und eigentlich hätte er sich pudelwohl gefühlt, wenn er nicht so nervös gewesen wäre.

„Du brauchst nichts zu befürchten, von dir wird nicht erwartet, dass du am Anfang gleich die Kontrolle übernimmst. Am besten du hörst zu, was die anderen diskutieren, und wenn du es für angebracht hältst, kannst du ja mitreden.", beruhigte Severus ihn, als sie den Besprechungsraum betraten.

Tatsächlich war darin eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Die etwa 20 wichtigsten Männer und Frauen diskutierten über die bestmöglichen Angriffsstrategien und Rückzugsmöglichkeiten. Gerade war das Thema, dass sie eine Burg bauen wollten, auf die sie notfalls die Schüler von Hogwarts evakuieren wollten. Eine Frau, ihr Name war Eleonore da Vinde, begann, Zettel und Stifte auszuteilen. Als Harry fragend dreinblickte, meinte sie: „Wir machen das immer so, wenn wir Ideen sammeln wollen. Jeder schreibt auf, wie er die Sache angehen will, und dann lesen wir unsere Notizen vor. Das ist gut, weil so jeder ungehindert nachdenken kann. Am Schluss trägt dann jeder seine Argumente vor, und wir machen uns bis zum nächsten Mal Gedanken, wie wir die Ideen weiterentwickeln und verknüpfen." Harry nickte, das was eine gute Idee. Dann begann er zu schreiben.

An jenem Abend dachte er glücklich, dass er sich hier geborgen fühlte. Dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, wenn sie ihn als ihren Anführer ansahen.

Diese Nacht träumte er von Voldemort. Aber gerade, als dieser begann, eine Familie zu quälen und Harry vor Schmerz aufstöhnte, schob sich jemand ins Bild. Es war eine seltsame Gestalt, strahlend hell, und doch beängstigend dunkel. Irreal. Eine seltsame Stimme flüsterte:

…_Erwache, Weltenwandler,  
__Verachtet von denen, die nicht wissen,  
__Beneidet von denen, die nicht verstehen,  
__Benutzt von denen, die dich brauchen,  
__Verfolgt von denen, die dich fürchten.  
__Sie wählten dich als ihr Schicksal,  
__Und du bist davor davongelaufen,  
__in eine Welt, in der du das Schicksal akzeptiert hast  
__Erwache, Weltenwandler,  
__gezeichnet vom Feind, als ein Racheengel,  
__gezeichnet vom Freund, als ein Friedensengel,  
__geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…_

_

* * *

_

_A/N:Update unter Einsatzmeiner Informatiknote grin - der Lehrer naht…Ich mag das Kapitel. Wie geht's euch? Wir haben die 25- Grenze bei den Reviews überschritten – Nehmt euch in Acht, Schwarzleser! (sonst kommt Harry!)_

_So long, Jolly_

_Pflaumenkeks: Die Tatsache, dass er wirklich "böse" ist (wenn keine Überraschung folgt, bei JKR weiß man ja nie…man denke an Sirius, Krätze, Hagrid, Arabella Figg (die langweilige Nachbarin mit dem Kohlgeruch…), hat mich nicht überrascht, der Mord auch nicht, aber die Entwicklung dorthin – der Band hat mir generell nicht gefallen. Meine Theorie ist übrigens, dass Harry der letzte Horcrux (wurde das irgendwie übersetzt?) ist, und er muss sein Leben opfern, damit Tommy stirbt. Das würde auch zur strikten Beschränkung der Bände auf die Anzahl 7 passen… Was meinst du? Schön, dass ich dich überzeugen kann..  
_

_Nic: Dankeschön für dein Review! Ich hoffe, dir hat das neue Kapitel gut gefallen, und du schreibst mir fleissig weiter!_

_Lyo Nel: Ja, ich habe auch meine Zweifel, dass Harry das so ohne weiteres schafft. Aber ich denke halt, der Wächter der Lilien hilft ihm einerseits, und die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht so verhält, wie Snape es von "Potter" erwartet. So nach dem Sprichwort: Man sieht nur, was man sehen will.  
In ein Tagebuch schreibt eine Person, das, was ihr wichtig ist, und die Gedanken, die sie einfach loswerden muss. Aus der Position meines Erzählers kann ich das nicht einfach so schreiben, und da ich noch nie gut in Dialogen war ("Er sagte" .. brr), hab ich mich für die Variante entschieden. Außerdem gilt, besonders für Gefühle und Entwicklungen das wichtige Gesetz: "Show, don't tell."  
Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review. Hat mich wieder mal wirklich gefreut!_

_Minnilein: Schon mal was von Perfektionismus gehört? – ich hab an dem Kapitel sehr sehr viele Stunden herumgefeilt, und war mehrmals versucht, es zu löschen, weil es sich einfach nicht – richtig – liest. Naja, Ansichtssache, aber ich hasse es, wenn ich eine Sache mache und veröffentliche, und genau weiß, ich könnte es besser,…(hört sich das snapisch an? grin ) Ja, die Tagebucheinträge sind ganz gut geworden.  
Danke, für dein Review! _

_Ina: Hallo, erstmal und Danke für dein Review. Nun, es gibt einige sehr gute Stories hier, vor allem auf Englisch, aber auch einige auf Deutsch. Ich werde bald meine Favoritenliste beginnen (ich bin nur zu faul dazu),.. Mir gefallen von den Stories her  
die "Amulet of Time" – Serie (sowohl in Englisch als auch in der Übersetzung),  
die Geschichten von Julius Andrews und Aurora Dawn (OOC; www. ...thorsten-oberbossel.de/deutsch/hp/fanfic. shtml) –Punkte löschen,  
"Neues Leben – kleiner Vampir?",  
"Betrayed"  
"Und das alles unter deiner Nase, Albus"  
"Ich möchte dich aufessen."  
Abgesehen davon empfehle ich dir, Stories auf Englisch zu lesen. Der Wortschatz ist sehr ähnlich (bei den meisten Geschichten), sodass du nach einer gewissen Gewöhnungsphase keine Probleme damit haben solltest, und sie lesen kannst, als wären sie Deutsch (mir ist es sogar schon passiert, dass ich auf die Frage, wie ich einen Typen finde, mit "cute" geantwortet habe,…), deine Noten in Englisch steigen auch sprunghaft an (3 - 1 ))… Nun, der Riesenvorteil der englischen Stories sind die C2- Communities – da sind Stories ja nach Interesse gesammelt, da gibt es ganze Archive mit nur Rebel!Stories, oder nur bestimmte Pairings, oder so…  
Es gibt hunderte geniale Stories und wenn du in ein paar Wochen wieder mal bei meiner Page vorbeischaust, werde ich sie auf die Favoritenliste setzen, versprochen! (natürlich geht das umso schneller, je öfter du reviewst – grin). Wenn du Fragen hast, oder was bestimmtes suchst, kann ich dir weiterhelfen – ich lese sehr, sehr viel (so in etwa 2 – 3 Stunden täglich, an meiner Schule ist das während dem Unterricht sehr leicht…- den meisten Lehrern ist eigentlich egal, ob du aufpasst… - hauptsache du hältst die Klappe)_

_MissMess: Klasse, dass du meine Story klasse findest. Und klasse, dass du Fragen stellst! _

_  
LuziNeko: Hallo, danke für dein Rev! Nun, Dumbledore wird erst in Hogwarts wieder richtig aktiv, nur in Kapitel 9? Oder 10? Oder doch 8, na ja, in einem der Kapitel halt, kommt er jetzt schon zur Sprache. Und nach Harrys Rückkehr wechselt der Point of View auch mal zu ihm und zu Minerva…  
_

_Dax: Ein Lächeln kostet weniger als elektrischer Strom, und spendet mehr Licht!_

_Roter Draconis: Das nennst du schon Erpressung? Dann kennst du meine fiesen Methoden nicht evilgrin, nein, ich freu mich halt nur immer so, wenn mir wer schreibt g.  
Oh, ich kenne den HBP seit Juli, und na ja, sie macht viel kaputt, finde ich. Sev war der interessanteste Chara der Bücher. (gut, ich mochte Band 5 auch nicht, aber inzwischen habe ich meinen Frieden mit ihm gefunden, und sehe ihn als gelungene Basis für alle möglichen Fictions,…(da gibt's von Fluff (Romantik) bis Superkräfte (die Kraft, Voldemort zu besiegen) und Rebel ( Dumbledores Aktionen) wirklich alle Interpretationen).  
Ja, Harry kommt nach Hogwarts zurück, das Kapitel ist nämlich schon geschrieben. Und es wird garantiert nicht Frieden geben. Ich habe bereits ein ziemlich fieses Kapitel ("Eine Nacht mit Snape") geschrieben, das Rons persönlicher Horror sein wird, und Pansy muss auch noch leiden. Nun, mindestens eine Lehrperson lernt, was es heißt, Harry zu hintergehen, und dann gibt es noch eine nette Idee –" Maurauders Reloaded"  
Ginny und Harry bleiben zusammen, und in Kapitel 9 passiert etwas, das einige Leute wieder zusammenschweißt…  
Genug der Spoiler, vielen Dank fürs Schreiben, Stammreviewer!_


	7. Der Zwillingsfeind

_Der Zwillingsfeind_

Am Morgen erinnerte sich Harry an seinen Traum. Irgendwie war der seltsam gewesen. Aber was die Gestalt mit den Flügeln gesagt hatte, entsprach der Wahrheit.  
_Sie wählten dich als ihr Schicksal,  
Und du bist davor davongelaufen,  
in eine Welt, in der du das Schicksal akzeptiert hast_

Die Worte hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Naja, wenigstens hatte er die Nacht durchgeschlafen. Kopfschüttelnd begann er den Tag wie jeden anderen mit seinem Animagustraining. Und zum ersten Mal sah er, nachdem er sich in Trance gesetzt hatte, seine dritte Gestalt. Die Gestalt war nahezu menschlich! Ein blasser Junge, mit schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Augen. Aber an seinem Rücken waren Flügel!  
„_Wer bin ich?"_ Dann fiel sein Blick auf ein Buch, das noch auf dem Nachtkästchen lag. _Engelsgestalten – Legenden und Wahrheiten über diese faszinierenden Wesen._

Er blickte auf die Uhr. Es war erst halb fünf Uhr morgens. Nachdem er ein halbes Jahr um halb vier aufgestanden war, hatte er es sich noch nicht angewöhnen können, dass es jetzt erst um acht Frühstück gab.  
Jetzt war er über diese Tatsache dankbar. Er würde sich das auch in Hogwarts beibehalten. Schließlich hatte er dann einige Stunden in der Früh ganz für sich. Und außerdem gab es zwar eine Ausgangssperre für die Nacht, aber nicht für die Früh, sprich er würde sich nie Ärger einhandeln (obwohl er langsam keine Angst vor Severus Snapes Auftritten mehr hatte und die anderen Lehrer – nun, sein Respekt war nicht mehr der, der er einst gewesen war).

Er beschloss, sich sofort seiner dritten Animagusform zuzuwenden, und nahm zur Sicherheit nochmals die Schnellanleitung zur Hand. _Versetzen Sie sich in Trance, bis sie ihre Animagusgestalt klar vor sich erkennen. _Harry lächelte. Die Anleitung war eigentlich beschissen. Beim ersten Mal hatte er wirklich Stunden damit gekämpft. Wie zum Teufel versetzt man sich in Trance? Jetzt aber klappte es auf Anhieb. _Wenn Sie diesen Schritt geschafft haben, versuchen Sie sich vorzustellen, was ihre Gestalt fühlt. Wenn sie das schaffen, werden Sie sich automatisch verwandeln! _

Was konnte ein Engel nur? Fliegen! Er konnte fliegen! In den Himmel fliegen, frei sein, nichts um ihn herum, nichts war wichtig, nur er. Riesige Flügel, der Wind spielte mit ihnen, streichelte sein Gesicht. Er wurde eins mit dem Wind, spürte die Kraft, die ihn durchfloss. Er war frei! Er zog von Ort zu Ort, niemand konnte seinen Weg bestimmen und doch konnte er bleiben, wo er wollte, konnte wüten und zerstören, dass die Menschen Angst hatten, aber er konnte auch sanft sein, und die Menschen erfreuen. Endlich frei! Keine Sorgen mehr! Er war der Wind, verschmolz mit der Luft, er konnte alle seine Sorgen einfach wegpusten! Er stieß einen Laut der Freude aus und spürte wie sich sein Körper veränderte, wie er wuchs, wie aus seinem Rücken Flügel stießen. Es war berauschend! Er war so unglaublich durchzogen von Freude, so FREI!

Die Verwandlung war beendet und er starrte in den Spiegel. Da stand ein Junge, ein bisschen größer als davor, schwarzes Haar, blutrote, volle Lippen und schwarze Augen, Onyxe, aus denen die Freude nur so sprühte! Frei! Stark! Das herrlichste aber waren die Flügel, die aus seinem Rücken wuchsen. Sie waren mit pechschwarzen Feder besetzt, die so fein und zart waren, wie er noch nie welche gesehen hatte. Im genauen Kontrast dazu war seine fast weiße Haut, die ihn fast zerbrechlich wirken ließ.  
Harry musste lächeln. _Schwarz und Weiß. Racheengel und Friedensengel. _Ja, das war er. Seine Traumgestalt hatte Recht. Er war einer, der zwischen den Welten wandelte. Zwischen Licht und Schatten stand. Der beides war, und doch keins von beiden. Der Feind und Freund. Sogar die Farbe stimmte. Das Weiße war strahlender, doch ließ ihn schwach scheinen, das Schwarze zeigte ihn mächtig, aber auch gefährlich und beängstigend. Wie in der Magie. Aber nur zusammen harmonierte das Bild. Das Schwarz ließ das Weiß strahlen, und das Weiß verstärkte den Eindruck des Schwarzens.

Er öffnete das Fenster und stellte sich auf das Fensterbrett. Es dämmerte gerade, und er sah, dass es schneite. Er ließ sich einfach fallen, der Boden raste auf ihn zu. Aber er hatte keine Angst. Instinktiv hob er seine Flügel, wurde gebremst, und glitt sanft zum schneebedeckten Boden. Als er aufkam, schwang er einmal kraftvoll mit den Flügel, stieß sich ab, und war schon wieder in der Luft. Schneeflocken tanzten um ihn herum, der Wind ergriff ihn, und er flog mit ihm. Er war frei! Sein Jubelschrei verhallte im dichten Schneegewirbel.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später am Frühstücktisch. Severus Snape war gerade vollkommen erledigt von einer nächtlichen Ordenssitzung zurückgekommen.  
Hauptsächlich ging es um Harrys Brief, der einige zum Nachdenken gebracht hatte. Außerdem hatte Dumbledore ihn _gebeten_, ein paar Tage in Hogwarts zu bleiben und die Tränkevorräte aufzufüllen. Pah!  
Molly Weasley hatte ihn mit Vorwürfen überschüttet, dass er den Jungen während der Schulzeit so fertig gemacht hatte. Wenn die nur wüsste! Er hatte alle seine Nerven gebraucht, um sie nicht zusammen zu schreien.  
Nun ja, außerdem waren der Weasley-Junge und Granger ebenfalls aufgenommen worden und zumindest dieses rothaarige Bündel geballter Dummheit hatte sich erlaubt, seiner Mutter beizupflichten.  
Okay, Granger und der Werwolf hatten die Frechheit gehabt, ihn zu verteidigen. _Er hatte sich von einer Schülerin verteidigen lassen müssen! _Noch bei dem Gedanken daran schnaubte er auf. Obwohl, wenn sie seiner Meinung war, dann musste es auch behaupten, dass sie sich Gedanken gemacht haben musste. Oh verdammt, das machte einiges komplizierter. Warum suchte sich Harry auch Freunde mit so einer Intelligenz und Beobachtungsgabe aus? 

"Sauer?", fragte ihn Harry grinsend.  
„100 Punkte Abzug für deine Slytherinart. Von Gryffindor kann diese Schadenfreude ja nicht kommen.", grummelte Severus.  
Harry schmunzelte. „Du bist doch Lehrer in Hogwarts. Und kannst Schülern Punkte abziehen. Das heißt, Slytherin verliert jetzt wirklich 100 Punkte. Würde zu gern Malfoys Fresse sehen, wenn er _das_ sieht."  
"Was? … Oh, na ja, auch schon egal.", blaffte Severus ihn an. „Du könntest tatsächlich Recht haben. Würde zu gern Malfoys Fresse sehen, wenn er erführe, dass dir irgendwo Recht gebe.", setzte er fies hinzu.  
Harry prustete los und auch Severus lächelte. Man schaffte es einfach nicht, lang sauer zu sein, wenn man mit Harry sprach. Und heute schien er ja wie ausgewechselt. Total überdreht, total glücklich. Seltsam. Aber es war besser, wenn er es nicht hinterfragte. Lieber ein paar Tage ohne Sorgen, und den Grund nicht wissen, als den Grund wissen, und wieder eine Depriphase durchleben. Wirklich seltsam. Er freute sich, wenn es einem _Potter_ gut ging.

* * *

Am Abend, nach den täglichem Unterricht und einem kurzen, aber wunderschönen Flug, begann Harry mit seinem persönlichen Projekt- seiner Festung. Er hatte vor, in Hogwarts seine eigene Truppe aufzubauen, und brauchte dafür einiges an Vorbereitung. Er öffnete sein Notizbuch und begann, zu schreiben:

_Ich brauche:  
__Ziele, an die die Schüler glauben können  
__Uniformen, Arbeitskleidung, und Ausrüstung  
__Ein Hauptquartier  
__Ein zuverlässiges Auswahlsystem  
__Enge Vertraute_

Dann schrieb er noch eine kurze Notiz in sein Tagebuch:

_13. Januar  
__Ich bin irre. Es herrscht Krieg. Zwei Fronten. Schwarz und Weiß. Jede dieser Seiten will mich für sich gewinnen. Ich hätte überall gigantische Chancen. Aber ich stelle mich gegen sie. Ich führe eine Widerstandstruppe an, und baue eine zweite auf. Allein. Allein gegen den Rest der Welt. Ich bin keine Marionette mehr! Ich bin irre! Ich werde kämpfen!_

Am Längsten würde der Aufbau des Hauptquartiers brauchen, darum begann er gleich jetzt mit der Planung (das schriftliche Nachdenken hatte er sich von der Lilientruppe abgeschaut).

_Der erste Nutzungsweg ist natürlich der Treffpunkt, Trainingsort, und die Wissensansammlung. Aber:_

_Ich sollte mit dem Gröbsten rechnen. Gehen wir davon aus, dass Hogwarts komplett unbenutzbar wird. Wir müssen also alle Leute evakuieren und auf die neue Burg bringen. _

_Das müssen wir mit Portschlüsseln machen, und wir brauchen dort jemanden, der die Neuen separiert, identifiziert, und dann entweder als Gefangene, oder Schützlinge aufnimmt. Dazu würde ich Empfangsräume einrichten, wo je eine Person ankommt, und dann abgefertigt wird. Die ankommende Person sollte dann durch Schulter-an-Schulter-Apparieren in den jeweiligen Raum gebracht werden, was verhindert, dass ein Gefangener einen Kontrolleur überwältigt._

_Ich kenne keine genauen Zahlen und weiß nicht wie schnell das geht, das müssten wir probieren. Im Ernstfall sollte die Umsiedlung in weniger als 2 Minuten für alle Schützlinge erfolgen können. _

_In dieser Zeit sollte gleichzeitig die Krankenstation stehen. Wir brauchen Heiler, die den Zustand von Schwerverletzten konstant halten können, Krankenschwestern, die Erfahrung mit Fluchschäden haben, Experten für Verletzungen durch magische Kreaturen, und vor allem viele Helfer, die Beruhigungstränke, Traumlos-Tränke, Stärkungstränke und Wundtränke ausgeben, gegebenenfalls kleine Wunden heilen oder verbinden, und die auch notfalls mal einen speziellen Trank brauen. Von den gewöhnlichen Mitteln brauchen wir große Vorräte, die wir aber nicht kaufen, sondern selber brauen sollten, da große Bewegungen auf dem Markt auffällig sind. Vielleicht kann man eine muggelmäßige Anlage bauen, die vollautomatisch Heiltränke brauen kann. _

_Die Schüler sollten so schnell wie möglich in eigene Räume gebracht werden. Ich halte es für sinnvoll, wenn man das Schlafsaalmodell aus Hogwarts übernimmt, da sich die Leute kennen, und dann je noch eine erwachsene Betreuungsperson zuteilt, die die Schüler informiert. In den Schlafsälen sollten sich genügend Decken und warme, bequeme Klamotten befinden, außerdem sanitäre Einrichtungen und Utensilien. In jedem Raum sollten außerdem Wasser und Lebensmittelrationen stehen. Ich vermute, dass die Hauselfen sich auf Dumbledores Seite stellen, was bedeuten würde, dass wir ausreichende Vorräte und sehr viele Helfer brauchen, falls die Hauselfen ihren Dienst verweigern. Das ist allerdings auch eine gute Methode, um Leute zu beschäftigen, die dann nicht ewig in einem Raum warten müssen, und anfangen ungeduldig zu werden._

_Die Gefangenen würde ich mit Schlaftränken ruhig stellen, um Übergriffe zu vermeiden. Ich habe damit allerdings kaum Erfahrung, ich war bisher immer in der Rolle des Gefangenen und nicht des Wächters._

_Ich habe allerdings noch eine Idee für eine Schutzmöglichkeit. Es gibt bei den Muggel ein geruchs- und farbfreies Gas, dass eine betäubende Wirkung hat, vergleichbar mit einem Stupor. Ich vermute, man kann einen Gegentrank dazu brauen, der uns gegen das Gas immunisiert. Wenn die Burg also wider Erwarten übernommen wird, könnte jemand mit einem geheimen Code solche Gaskartuschen aktivieren, die dann alle betäuben würden außer uns. Wir sollten diese Idee aber nur dieses eine Mal anwenden, da die anderen auch nicht blöd sind, und sich ebenfalls immunisieren würden._

_Es ist leider zu befürchten, dass wir für eine gewisse Zeit von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten sind, darum brauchen wir, wie schon gesagt, ausreichend Vorräte an Nahrung, Wasser, Medizin, im Speziellen Wasseraufbereitungsmittel, die jede mögliche Art von Gift neutralisieren. Wir brauchen allerdings auch sehr viele Zaubertrankzutaten, ich würde sogar sagen, ein eigenes Gewächshaus, denn ich traue den Giftmischern Voldemorts durchaus zu, dass sie ein Gift einsetzen, welches nicht mit den üblichen Allzweck-Antidots neutralisiert werden kann. Außerdem kann es uns passieren, dass wir in diverse Anti-Felder eingehüllt werden. Dabei denke ich an Anti-Apparier, Anti-Portus, und später, wenn sie sich zurückgezogen haben, auch Anti-Magie-Felder, wir kennen ja Dumbledore. Um eine Überrumpelung zu vermeiden, würde ich auch den Gebrauch von Muggel-Waffen und Muggel-Kommunikationsmitteln, also Funk trainieren. Auch die sanitären Anlagen, die Heizungen, und die Küche sollten schnell auf Muggelsystem umgeschaltet werden können. Generell wäre es praktisch, wenn sich jeder in der Muggelwelt informieren würde. Es gibt viele interessante Ideen für die Schlacht, wie etwa Ohrhörersysteme, wo jeder mit jedem kommunizieren kann, auch wenn er noch so weit weg ist, oder Peilsender, die, wenn sie nicht erkannt werden, ständig die genaue Position der Person senden._

_Naja, wir brauchen dann für uns eine Kommandozentrale, vielleicht einen Plan, auf dem immer angezeigt wird, wo jemand ist, dafür würde ich die Peilsendermethode nehmen, da sie nicht so schnell ausgeschaltet werden kann. Wir brauchen eine umfassende Bibliothek und wir brauchen ein System, mit dem wir schnell und sicher über etwaige Probleme, aber auch über Fortschritte informiert werden. Es muss über eine Zentrale laufen, damit alle die selben Informationen zur selben Zeit erhalten._

_Zum Lernen brauchen wir Trainingsräume, Bücher, vielleicht auch Lehrer. Wir werden einen Ort für uns haben, eine Festung haben, die so sicher ist, wie keine andere. Ich werde HAMMERFEST bauen!_

* * *

Nächster Tag, Frühstück, „Du hast Eindruck gemacht, Kleiner.", meinte Severus, „die Lilienblüten habe dich sehr gelobt."

* * *

Flashback

Sitzung der Lilienritter. Harry hatte erstmals das Wort ergriffen, und begonnen, seine Strategie zu unterbreiten.

„…Informationen sind einer der ausschlaggebenden Faktoren in diesem Krieg. Solange die anderen nicht wissen, wer wir sind, und von wo aus wir operieren, und angreifen, müssen wir keinen einzigen Mann für die Verteidigung verschwenden. Das ist der riesige Vorteil, den nur wir haben, und wenn wir ihn nutzen, gleichen wir den Nachteil unserer Minderheit aus.", endete er.

Die zwanzig Leute blickten erstaunt auf Harry. Sie hatten nicht viel, und schon gar nicht so etwas erwartet. Nach einer für Harry unendlich langen Zeit, begann eine Frau zustimmend zu nicken. „Also ich würde sagen, der Kleine hat viel vorgelegt. Jetzt weiß ich, was Sev mit Stratege meint."

„Keine Einwände? Dann würde ich sagen, beginnen wir mit der Aufgabeteilung. Liv, du übernimmst die Suche nach den Verrätern, Thomas, du schaust dich nach diesem FBI um und bist für die Umgebung, also Tarnung und Fallen zuständig, Hannes übernimmt die Suche nach zuverlässigen Arbeitskräften, Sebastian macht die Logistik, Sylvia kümmert sich um das Ministerium,…

…und ich übernehme das mit den Muggeleinrichtungen. Zeitlich gesehen, würde ich sagen, sollten wir in zwei Wochen die Planung fertig haben, und zur Tat schreiten. Hat irgendjemand Einwände?"

„Keine? Gut, dann gehen wir zum nächsten Punkt der Tagesordnung über: Das Kommunikationsproblem. Wie ihr wisst, werden seit ein paar Wochen jede Art von Systemen abgehorcht. Ich möchte euch bitten, dass ihr euch bis morgen Gedanken und Notizen dazu macht.

Der nächste Punkt geht um die Unterwanderung des Ministeriums. Wie ihr wisst, hat es Sylvia geschafft, Theodor einen Platz zu verschaffen. Damit haben wir bereit 9 Abteilungen unter uns…"

Flashback Ende.

* * *

„Naja, ich hab mir schon öfter darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie ich meine Freunde schützen könnte. Zwar hab ich jetzt keine mehr, aber –" „Du hast Freunde, Harry. Was ist mit Ron und Hermine?" „Och, die sind_ zufällig_ auf einer anderen Seite, und _theoretisch_ damit meine _Feinde_, aber sonst,.. Naja, Ron ist neidisch auf mich, und Mine, die glaubt nur Old Dumbie, aber die restliche Zeit sind wir _gaanz_ tolle Freunde.", knurrte Harry mit einem Sarkasmus, der sogar Severus an sich selbst erinnerte. Wann war der Junge so bitter geworden? 

„Zum eigentlichen Thema, der Unterricht, du weißt, dass du an deinen Schauspielleistungen arbeiten musst?", meinte er schließlich.  
„Ja, ist mir schon klar, aber das ist leichter gesagt, als getan."  
„Gut, ich habe Vielsafttrank und noch ein paar lustige Dinge aus der Nocturngasse geholt. Ich, beziehungsweise die anderen haben die Erlaubnis, dich jeden Moment zu testen, sprich, ich verwandle mich beim Abendessen in Dumbledore und stelle dich zur Rede. Natürlich mit Überraschungseffekt,… Das Ganze machen wir drei Wochen lang."

Harry nickte. Diese Übung konnte wahrscheinlich sogar ganz lustig sein. Außerdem – ein fieses Lächeln schlich sich für einen Moment über seine Lippen. Severus bedachte dies mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Aber Harry war schließlich nicht James.

Zielstrebig ging Harry in die Bibliothek und suchte sich ein paar Zaubertrankbücher. Trank des Zwillingsfeindes– schwer zu brauen, aber genial. Eine relativ unbekannte Variante des Vielsafttrankes. Statt eines Doppelgänger erschien ein Feind der Person, die gerade mit einem sprechen wollte… mit den eigenen Waffen waren der Giftmischer und seine Helfer eben am Einfachsten zu schlagen. Harry steckte die Phiole in seine Tasche. Vermutlich würden sie bei einem Ausflug _zufällig_ jemandem vom Orden begegnen.

_Tatsächlich_ war an diesem Tag ein Ausflug nach Norwegen in den einzigen magischen Tierpark Europas. Sie beobachteten gerade die Martinesbären, als sie _tatsächlich_ Mad-Eye-Moody sahen. Hätte Harry es nicht geahnt, er wäre davongerannt. Stattdessen meinte er zu seinen Begleiter, er müsse auf die Toilette, bog dann aber in eine andere Richtung ab, schluckte den Trank und verwandelte sich in – Dumbledore. Mit einem gütigen Lächeln schritt er selbstsicher auf den (etwas verunsichert wirkenden) Moody zu. „Hallo Alastor, ich habe gehört, du hast eine Spur."

„ähh.. Ja, Malfoy meinte, er wäre in der Nocturn gewesen." (Es war _definitiv _nicht Moody)  
„Diese Spur hatten wir aber schon gestern in der Sitzung als Fälschung enttarnt? Zitronenbonbon?"  
„Albus, nicht hier. Zu viele Ohren." (zumindest wusste der Schauspieler von Moodys Paranoia)  
„Hauptquartier?"  
„Okay, ich muss noch was erledigen, bis später" (Der echte Moody hätte ihn mit seinem Auge erkennen müssen, oder zumindest den Dolch sehen müssen, den er bei sich trug.)  
„Naja, wir sehn uns. Warte, wir haben ein neues Geheimnis für den Fidelus von du-weißt-schon-was. Ich schreibs dir auf. Schau es erst an einem sicheren Ort an. Bis dann."  
Harry – Dumbledore schrieb eine kleine Nachricht auf den Zettel, gab sie dem falschen Moody, der sogleich mit einem Plopp apparierte.

Daraufhin grinste Harry, nahm den Gegentrank, und erschien wieder bei seinen Begleitern, die ihn etwas schief musterten. Wer auch immer da erschienen war, er würde sich über die Nachricht freuen. _Kennst du den Trank des Zwillingsfeindes?_

Etwas später:

„Harry James Potter- Gryffindor! Das war verdammt noch mal kein besonders lustiger Scherz. Ich bin fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, als Dumbledore kam, und mit Leonie sprechen wollte."  
„Severus Weißichnichtwienoch Snape- ääh Hufflepuff! Ich wäre auch in Ohnmacht gefallen, wenn auf einmal Alastor Moody mit mir sprechen wollte!"  
„Hufflepuff! Ich – und Hufflepuff? Frechheit! Lenk nicht ab! Das ist kein Grund, uns so einen Schrecken einzujagen!"  
Harry versuchte nicht einmal, unschuldig dreinzuschauen.  
"Aber die Idee war doch gut?"  
„Ja, und jetzt halt die Klappe. Eigentlich sollte Alastor dich in ein Hauptquartier bringen, und du solltest ein paar Tage dort bleiben, mit Ron, Hermine, Minerva, und pipapo. Aber _nein_, Mister Potter hat die großartige Idee, uns zu durchschauen."  
„Nur neidisch, weil du meine Idee nicht gehabt hast..", grummelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
"Du bist so – James!", knurrte Severus.  
"Nein."  
"Nein?"  
"Ich bin viiiiiel schlimmer!"

Da Harry ja (wider aller Erwartungen) kein Schauspieltraining absolvierte, nahm er an der Sitzung der Lilienritter teil, die sich natürlich ebenfalls köstlich über den misslungenen Unterricht amüsierten.

Als sich alle beruhigt hatten, begannen sie wieder zu diskutieren. Diesmal war das Hauptthema Tarnung und Täuschung. Es war sehr einfach für Harry gewesen, Dumbledore zu spielen, und das sollte ihnen nicht noch einmal passieren.

Harry lauschte einige Minuten lang den Diskussionen der Ritter. Dann stellte er eine Frage.  
„Das größte Problem ist wohl, dass die Kommunikation restlos überwacht wird, und somit nicht jeder von den Aktionen der anderen Bescheid weiß, oder?"  
Die Ritter stimmten ihm zu. Sowohl Flohnetzwerk als auch Post wurden kontrolliert. Harry fuhr fort. „Werden eigentlich Gringotts- Überweisungen kontrolliert?"  
Severus antwortete: „Nur, wenn sie über 50 Galleonen sind, warum?".  
„Aber man wird immer sofort verständigt, wenn Geld eingeht, oder, und wer es überwiesen hat, und wie viel weiß man auch? Und zwar die exakte Zahl, mit Kommastellen?"  
Die Ritter nickten.  
„Es gibt bei den Muggel ein so genanntes Morse-Alphabet. Ein S ist zum Beispiel 1 – 1 - 1. Wenn man eine Nachricht übermitteln will, überweist man 0,111 Knuts, für ein S. Das Morsealphabet besteht aus Einsern und Nullern. Da wir aber die Nummern Null bis Neun zur Verfügung haben, können wir Codes für bestimmte, häufig vorkommende Wörter wie Hogwarts, oder für die einzelnen Personen festlegen, was das ganze ziemlich beschleunigen würde. Allerdings kann man mit dem Alphabet auch bisher unbekannte Namen und Fakten übermitteln.  
Außerdem könnte man noch ein paar unauffällige Codes verwenden, und falls man beobachtet wird, wie einen bestimmten Artikel mit der Kreditkarte bei Weasley's kaufen. Ich bin dort stiller Teilnehmer, und könnte die Option einrichten, dass ich sofort alarmiert bin."

Da fing Severus an zu lachen. „Wir schlagen uns tagelang mit dem Problem herum, und dann präsentiert unser Kleiner wieder einmal die Universallösung. Das! Ist! Genial! Ich bin dafür!"  
Auch die anderen nickten zustimmend. Einer meinte: „Ich werde mich mit unserem Kryptoteam darüber unterhalten. Hast du noch so eine Idee?"

Harry grinste. „Nur wenn du mir sagst, wofür?"

Und Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Der Junge war – so stark. Er wusste, dass alle seine Freunde tot waren oder auf einer anderen Seite, hatte keine Familie mehr, beziehungsweise, der letzte Mensch, der ihm geblieben war, war gefangen (wenn nicht tot), und sein Mädchen war in ständiger Gefahr, und dann – dann machte er den Männern hier mit seinem scheinbar unerschütterlichen Optimismus und seinen originellen Ideen Mut und Hoffnung. Das sollte nicht so sein! Sie sollten dieses Kind schützen und trösten!

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Ich finde persönlich dieses Kapitel nicht sehr kreativ, allerdings dient es ein wenig als Weichenstellung._

_Nun zum Trost dürft ihr alle mitarbeiten:  
a) Sirius wird mit Remus (oder Sev?) glücklich  
__b) Sirius stößt etwas zu  
c) Sirius wird gerettet und steht an Harrys Seite.  
__d) Hermine und Harry haben eine schicksalhafte Begegnung  
e) deine Idee _

Nun, es ist eure Aufgabe, zu entscheiden, was passiert. Ich werde mich nach der Argumentation richten, die mir am besten gefällt. Ich habe einige "Storybausteine" geschrieben, aus denen ich das nächste Kapitel zusammensetzen werde, aber wenn jemand einen plausibel! Begründeten Alternativvorschlag, oder eine sonstige geniale Idee hat, werde ich mich dem natürlich widmen! (Nur: Was passieren wird, wird passieren, egal, was ihr sagt).

_Nun, wenn jemand zufällig gute Streiche weiß, dann darf er die mir auch schicken (genau wie jede Form von Kritiken und Anregungen, sowie geniale Ideen, Erklärungen, und Geistesblitze.)  
Ich finde es immer wieder toll, wie ihr Fragen stellt, die mich auf eine völlig neue Spur bringen! _

_So long,  
Jolly_

_Keine Zeit zum ausführlich antworten:_

_MissMess: Merci, und schreib mal wieder grins _

calista: Dankeschön!

Pflaumenkeks: ICQ und pipapo sind an meinem Compi leider gesperrt... Nagini habe ich in den letzten Bänden irgendwie nicht so beachtet. Sie war halt da, aber.. Was macht sie deiner Meinung nach plausibel?  
Vielleicht ist Harry eher so "versehentlich" beim Todesfluch zum Horcrux geworden. UNd dadurch kann er ja Parsel , usw. Eine Seele hat ja vielleicht nicht nur böse Seiten. Möglicherweise steckt das Gute von Voldemort in Harry?

Amazone: Nein, ich pass schon auf, dass es nicht ins Lächerliche geht. Es kommt jetzt bald ein düsteres Kapitel, und dann ein paar Streiche (hey, was soll man sonst während der Schule tun, wenn man alles kann?), aber dann wird es wieder etwas ernster - so im Finale, das ist noch nicht fertig. Das T-Shirt, das Snape ausgesucht hat, existiert wirklich - in meinem Kleiderschrank sogar ... evilgrin...

_VaterVonMelkor: Blush! Danke für das Lob! Strahl. _

LuziNeko: Hallihallo, und danke fürsReviewen.Ich versuch, meinen Rhythmus auf ein Chap pro Woche zu erhalten... - Kann dir leider nur Chiggen McNuggets anbieten (Hast du in den Nachrichten von der Vogelgrippe gehört? evilgrin) - bis zum nächsten Mal!

GeorgieDee: Na, dann hat sich meine Drohung wenigstens bei einem gelohnt... Dankeschön fürs Schreiben!

Cassini: Dankeschön!

Ina: Danke und bis zum nächsten Mal (das ist keine indirekte Aufforderung, dass du mir schreiben sollst..)

Roter Draconis: Ja, klar, voll krass oda? Einmarschmusik grins... (total lächerliches Bild vor Augen hat) - vielleicht kann ich ja was mit der Schulhymne deichseln?  
Danke fürs treue Schreiben!  
Deine auch nicht Hopperin, sondern punk (naja, nicht so core vom Style her, aber sonst,..)  
Jolly


End file.
